


#97LINE

by KakeWarlock



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #97LINE, Fluff, Instagram, Multi, Non-Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakeWarlock/pseuds/KakeWarlock
Summary: In which Bambam takes his roomate out to dinner, and now everybody is saying #97LineorEunwoo comments on a post, not knowing that this was Bambam's, a super famous fashion youtuber, roommate.





	1. Of Chinese foods and Happy Moods

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself not to do this.  
> But i did it anyways.  
> Oh boy.

“And that’s it, guys!” Bambam smiles cheekily into the camera, “I hope you enjoyed that video. Please click the subscribe button down below for more videos.”

 

“No, don't subscribe to him,” a voice not seen on the camera shouted, muffled by a pillow, “He’s starving me.”

 

Bambam narrowed his eyes, “I’m not going to buy you chinese, Yugyeom. I told you this over and over again.”

 

“A man can try,” Yugyeom pouted off screen.

 

Bambam looked back at the camera, “Ignore my annoying roommate over there.” Bambam rolled his eyes, “He’s salty that i have more money than him.”

 

He ignored the “SHUT UP” coming from the bed.

 

“Bye guys, i love you.” Bambam hurriedly shut off the camera and turned around.

 

“Get dressed Yugyeom,” He demanded, slipping on his shoes.

 

Yugyeom looked confused, “What, why? Where are we going?” Nevertheless he slowly got dressed.

 

Bambam looked away embarrassedly, “Didn’t you say you wanted chinese?”

 

The giant beamed.

  


                                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**@doubleB** _@gyeomie_ arent you glad i got you chinese?

 

**@gyeomie** very thanks ^^ _@doubleB_

 

**@yugbam101** I’ll treasure this moment forever

 

**@manyofdeaths** THEY ARE LITERALLY FRIENDSHIP GOALS WHY CAN’T I HAVE FRIENDS LIKE THIS???

 

**@wowwowwow** ^ same (has anyone ever seen yugyeoms face?)

 

**@ohboi** No :’) yugyeom doesn’t like cameras

 

**@wowwowwow** aww, his voice sounds so attractive tho like how?

  
  
  


                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**@gyeomie** according to _@doubleB_ this how i looked like after dying my hair  >:(

 

 

**@doubleB** aww i still love bro even if u make bad choices

 

**@eunWOO** this reminds of a little someone ik _@yoon.s_

 

**@yoon.s** wow hyung i feel the love

 

**@astrotrash** OMGOMGOMG DID EUNWOO JUST COMMENT ON YUGYEOMS POST

 

**@yugbam101** THIS IS A FUCKING DAY TO BE MARKED IN HISTORY

 

**@gyeomie** _@eunWOO_ join the club of being disrespected

 

**@doubleB** so funny _@gyeomie_ ur literally the devil

 

**@yoon.s** _@gyeomie_ join the club of devils

 

**@gyeomie** on it fam

**@ilovehyung** AH I CANT BREATH I LOVE YOUTUBER INTERACTIONS

 

**@trash-can** THIS BETTER BE THE START OF SOMETHING OR I’LL CRY

 

**@panda-kun** i just woke up and found the reason to stay alive for the day _@eunWOO_

 

**@eunWOO** _@panda-kun_ only for the day?

 

**@panda-kun** HE REPLIED OH MY FOR MY WHOLE LIFE THEN YES

 

**@eunWOO** :)

 

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoon Sanha came barrelling into Eunwoo’s room screaming about how someone named Bambam noticed them.

 

“Woah slow down,” Eunwoo quieted the male who had rudely made himself comfortable on the bed beside him, “What happened?”

 

Sanha’s eye glittered in happiness and he practically started jumping on the bed. “You commented on Yugyeom’s instagram, hyung. I didn’t know you were _that_ daring.”

 

Eunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Whos Yugyeom?” he asked, staring at the younger as if he was an alien.

 

The other male gasped as if Eunwoo had thrown away his One Piece collection (how he wanted to though, they didn’t have enough space for it) and held his hand dramatically, “Yugyeom is Bambam’s best friend. How do you not know him. They’re like friendship goals!”

 

Eunwoo nodded his head at Sanha’s blabbering, “Yes but who is this Bambam and why would someone name their child that?”

 

Sanha rolled his eyes at the questions asked, “Bambam is not his real name, first of all. Plus he’s the fashion youtuber everybody talks about. He has like _1.7 million_ subscribers, hyung.”

 

Despite Eunwoo not really caring much, his admitted that his eyes widened a bit at the number of subscribers. He whistled, “That’s a lot of subscribers.”

 

“Yeah, and he answered YOU on instagram. This was a one in a lifetime chance.” Sanha seemed awfully giddy who just failed their science test the other day.

 

“Hm,” Eunwoo hummed, clicking on the youtube channel he runs, ASTROLIFE, where he vlogs about the life of his rowdy roommates and does comedy sketches with them. Last time he had checked (which had been a week ago) they had around  570,000 subscribers.

 

“Sanha!” Eunwoo exclaimed, immediately sitting up when he saw the number of subscribers his channel had, “Oh my god, Sanha!”

 

Sanha tilted his head, “What? Did Haikyuu finalize when the fourth season is coming out?”

 

“No,” Eunwoo breathed out, refreshing the page to make sure he wasn’t going crazy, “No, this is way better.”

 

Sanha leaned back, not seeming impressed, “What is it this time, Eunwoo? Are you trying to mock how i was acting like before because if you are i’m just going to go ahead and tell you that it's no-”

 

“Check the subscriber count, Sanha.” Eunwoo thrusted the phone in the other boys face, his own filled with excitement.

 

Sanha grabbed the phone from him, “Why are you telling me this? It’s not like it…” His voice faded away and his mouth dropped open, “OH MY GOD HYUNG YOU JUST GAINED LIKE 150,00 SUBSCRIBERS. HOW?”

 

Eunwoo laughed in happiness and beamed, “I don't know? I guess it was because they replied to me on instagram and some people decided to check us out? I don’t really know but I’m so happy.”

 

Sanha nodded his head up and down really fast, looking like an eager puppy, “Are you happy enough to buy us some sushi? Cuz that’s a good celebratory meal. For hitting fucking 700,000 subscribers.”

 

Eunwoo was too elated to care about his language or losing his money and nodded his head, “Tell Rocky to buy takeout and tell him to use my card. We’re going wild tonight.”

 

                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@DKstuff** look at us #thethreeidiots _@the8 @MingMing_

 

__

 

**@666forlyfe**  they are wearing suspenders bLEsS

 

**@MingMing** ew i look horrible _@the8 @Dkstuff_

 

**@the8** ^ stop lying youre perfect _@MingMing_

 

**@cantstop** sTOp lYiNG youRE PERFECT he says

 

**@DKstuff** that was so cringy _@the8_ pls never do that again

 

**@wontstop** noooo let them do it we love it _@Dkstuff_

 

**@MingMing** _@the8_ if i had a heart i’d blush _@Dkstuff_ ur just jealous u have no one to do this with

 

**@DKstuff** go fuck a cactus _@MingMing_

 

**@continuedying** IM WRITING THAT DOWN YALL GO FUCK A CACTUS

  


                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@jungshook** a lot of youtubers are talking about each other today. Hm i just think yugyeom should show his face for once He's probably hot  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   _@gyeomie_

__

 

**@gyeomie** ur message was so heartfelt until u added that face -_- _@jungshook_

 

**@brigdesarefun** look at jungkook wanting to get involved in all of of this

 

**@killmenow** that pic of jungkook is just perfection???

 

**@jungshook** aw _@gyeomie_ it usually works

 

**@gyeomie** yea on creeps _@jungshook_

 

**@jungkook** ik _@gyeomie_ thats why i tried it on u

 

**@doubleB** HAHAHA SHOTS FIRED _@gyeomie_

 

**@uarecute** its 3 in the morning but this is too beautiful for me to pass up. All of my favorite youtubers are talking to each other.

 

**@gyeomie** _@uarecute_ lol im not a youtuber idt jungkook is one either

 

**@jungshook** _@gyeomie_ wow i am for ur info.(ಥ ͜ʖಥ)  I do gaming

 

**@uarecute** i can die now they replied

 

**@doubleB** _@uarecute_ same lol

 

**@uarecute** is it possible to die twice?

  


                                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@yugbam101** i just noticed this but every youtuber who interacted with each other was born in 1997 #97LINE all we need left is for _@jaejae_ from _@NCTALENTS_ to show up and we’ve got the whole crew.

 

 

**@panda-kun** as expecting from the best fan #97LINE _@yugbam_

 

**@yugbam** ^^ thanks i try _@panda-kun_

 

**@noosenews** ooh if we get _@jaejae_ my life will be complete.

 

**@cupcakes4u** dude wat if the like like all meet up and become friends

 

**@yugbam** _@cupcakes4u_ and they collab with each other

 

**@#2fan** i will never ask for anything in my life again if that happens #97LINE

 

**@jaejae** _@#2fan @yugbam @cupcakes4u @noosenews @panda-kun_ I’m on it rn ;)

 

**@jaejae** ps that meme is favorite _@yugbam_

 

**@yugbam** BLESS HIM BLESS EVERYONE MY PRAYERS ARE ANSWERED

  


**_#97LINE is 2nd in trending worldwide._ **

  
  
  
  



	2. Of Horrible Baking and Obvious Faking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is being hacked, and Yugyeom wants to start his own channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp chapter 2.  
> Since school is starting again tomorrow i just wanted to give you guys this chapter before i have to go. Ill probably be updating weekly from now on.

**@jaejae** hmmm i rlly need a rapper to collab with me on this new song im making?? Just who could i ask *cough*  _ @MingMing  _ *cough* #97LINE

**@yugbam101** omg he was serious

 

**@candycannes** i wonder who he is going to ask *wink wink*

 

**@doubleB** smh  _ @jaejae _

 

**@gyeomie** haha u salty no one wants to collab with u _ @doubleB _

 

**@jaejae** ?  _ @doubleB _

 

**@doubleB** so discreet huh  _ @jaejae _

 

**@jaejae** u kno it :))))

 

**@MingMing** wow i needed a singer for my track too. Wat a coincidence  _@jaejae_

 

**@uandme** GUYYYYYS ITS HAPPENING YESSS

 

**@doubleB** yall too talented. go start an idol group or smth

 

**@aiaiai** _@doubleB_ SAYS THE MOST POPULAR OF ALL OF THEM

 

**@writingcrisis** im literally SOBBING this is amazing

 

**@jaejae** _ @MingMing _ great fam ill dm u

 

**@MingMing** _ @jaejae  _ sliding into my DM’s real fast ayy

 

**@DKstuff** _@MingMing_ idk whats going on but get it man

  
  
  


                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Private Message**

 

**Jaejae:** were u kidding when u said u wanted to collab???

 

**MingMing:** lol no

**MingMing:** wait were u

 

**Jaejae:** no! 

**Jaejae:** i was just making sure

 

**MingMing:** ok whew

**MingMing:** so u sing?

 

**Jaejae:** actually abt that

**Jaejae:** i do piano covers

 

**MingMing:** oh

**MingMing:** so u want me to rap to a song u made

 

**Jaejae:** kinda?

**Jaejae:** i mean its full of scattered melodies and such

 

**MingMing:** ah so u want to make it as we go?

 

**Jaejae:** yea!

 

**MingMing:** i gotchu

**MingMing:** but if we’re gonna make a trap using our scraps

**MingMing:** i’m in need of a vocalist

 

**Jaejae:** uh

**Jaejae:** i guess...i could try???

 

**MingMing:** :)))

**MingMing:** so when do you want to meet up to get started

  
  


                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ok,” Bambam looked into the camera, “Today i’m going to be doing a Q&A but my roommate is going to be answering some as well.” he flashed a smile.

 

“Hes bribing me,” Yugyeom yelled as Bambam scowled

 

“He’s not going to show his face though, because he thinks he’s ugly,” Bambam leaned into the camera, “Don’t tell anyone this but he’s actually beautiful.”

 

“I’m going to edit your video and see what you put anyways hyung so you don’t need to whisper.” the younger leaned on the side of his bead and stuck his arm out, holding a peace sign into the camera.

 

“Whatever,” Bambam coughed slightly and looked down at his phone, “Anyways, let’s get started!”

 

**What hobbies do you enjoy doing besides fashion?**

 

Bambam thought about the question for a moment. “Well, I like to rap sometimes but…” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m really bad at it.”

 

Yugyeom gasped, “WHAT,” only Bambam could see him sit up, “Liar! You’re like one of the best rappers i know.” Bambam smiled shyly

 

“Well Yugyeom's really good at dancing!” Bambam declared into the camera, “I want him to start a channel for dancing but he says he’s too ugly. What a liar.”

 

“Bammie,” Yugyeom whined, kicking his feet back, “I told you i will. Don’t embarrass me.”

 

“Too late, i embarrass you by breathing,” Bambam grinned scrolling to the next question.

 

A few more questions passed smoothly until one question particularly popped out,

 

**Will you be considering to collab with any of the #97LINE?**

 

Bambam looked at the question cluelessly, blinking in confusion. “What's a 97LINE?” he thought aloud until a light bulb lit in his head, “Is it like other youtubers born in 1997?”

 

Yugyeom snorted off screen, “For once Bambam is not up with the trends.” he skillfully dodged the pillow aimed at his head for that comment.

 

“I actually never thought about. Besides, we probably all do different things. And we probably live far away from each other and it will such a big hassle-” he was cut off.

 

“So basically Bambam is really insecure and he doesn’t want to meet them because he thinks they’ll think he’s weird.” Yugyeom explained.

 

Bambam wanted to deny it but Yugyeom was spot-on, “Precisely,” he said, pointing off camera to where the tall man was lying. “But i mean if you guys want to then i’m all up for it.” he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Next question!”

  
  


                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**DKstuff uploaded a new video: BAKING FOR THE FIRST TIME???**

 

_ 569K views  20k likes _

Eunwoo glanced at the video on his phone that had popped up in his recommended in interest. He silently praised the maker for their clever clickbait as he pressed the thumbnail, wanting to see if the man could bake or not.

 

_ “Hello and welcome to another video on my channel!” a young man appeared on the screen, situated in the kitchen. _

 

_ “Today I will be trying to bake a cake. As you guys already know, this channel is mainly centered around me cooking random meals either from convenience store foods or actually luxurious foods that I can get my paws on,” he scrunched his fingers, “So basically this is a video about watching Lee Seokmin fail at life.” _

 

Eunwoo smiled, eyes crinkling in amusement. This guy was pretty funny. He watched most of the video laughing at the man on the screen, who apparently didn’t understand the use of flour in baking.

 

_ “HOW THE FUCK DO YOU DO THIS?” DK looked agitated at he tried to sift the flour into the plate, making a random mess. _

 

_ DK shook his head, causing the flower that had miraculously gotten on his head to fall down. “I think i just dye my hair white, i honestly don’t look that bad.” _

 

Eunwoo tried to envision the man with bleached hair and cringed internally. That would probably be a bad choice.

 

He unpaused the video and sat back.

 

_ “Shit, guys.” the man frowned slightly, attempting to put the flour on the plate into a bowl, “WHY IS IT STICKING TO THE PLATE! MINGHAO GET YOUR ASS IN HERE.” he yelled out, slamming the plate back onto the table. _

 

_ The sound of footsteps were heard and another person came into focus, whistling lowly when he saw the mess DK made. “What did you do?” he said, surveying the scene. _

 

_ “I’m trying to make a cake,” he gestured at the ingredients scattered around him, “But i get getting things wrong.” _

 

_ Minghao snorted at pointed to a clear liquid that he was using a while back, “I don’t think you use vinegar for,” he leaned in and read what DK was making, “Red Velvet cake.” _

 

_ DK’s eye’s widened comically and he slowly turned to the camera, “What is he saying? No, you’re...i swear i saw Mingyu do that when he was baking.” _

 

_ Minghao shook his head, “Are you sure he wasn’t using, you know, water?” the chinese went to place the vinegar bak into the cabinet. _

 

_ DK looked thoughtful, “Huh, maybe he did.” _

 

_ “Wait, why do you have yeast out when you’re making cake?” Minghao looked baffled, finally taking notice of the other ingredients on the table _

 

_ “Uh,” DK smiled unsurely, “That’s not what you use with flour. I’m pretty sure you pair that with flour?” _

 

_ “Yea,” Minghao stated exasperatedly, “When you’re making bread!” The chinese man started looking around the table for anything else suspicious. _

 

_ “Hold up, Seokmin!” Minghao’s eyes widened, practically running to get the white powder on the table, “WHY ARE YOU USING BAKING SODA IN YOUR FUCKING CAKE. DO YOU WANT TO DIE?” the chinese shook DK’s shoulders dramatically. _

 

_ DK didn’t think he did anything wrong, “Well baking soda and baking powder are like the same thing right? And i initially thought about using baking powder but it has 2 calories in it while baking soda has 0. Its healthier.” _

 

_ “You’re 20, Seokmin. How do you not know about these things?” DK still looked confused, “I’m talking about the fact that baking soda has 0 calories because you don't consume it!” _

 

_ “But bleach is like 9000 calories and i’m pretty sure people don't drink that.” DK supplied. _

 

_ “What?” Minghao took a step back and looked at him incredulously, “How do you even know that?” _

 

_ “Um,” he looked for an excuse, “Calculus class. Very effective, you know?” _

 

_ Minghao looked unamused, “We have the same class dumbass.”  _

  
  


The video, Eunwoo found, was one of the funniest things he has ever watched. He liked the video and followed the man (who had 879k followers) , not even hesitating before clicking the next video.

 

He’d probably be staying here for a long time.

  
  


                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**@jungshook** hacked by  _ @WINWIN _

  
  


**@killmenow** holy fuck who is this

 

**@mylyfern**  idk but he is fucking beautiful omg

 

**@nopls**  my heart just skipped a beat

 

**@asdf** has u been hiding him from us this whole time  _ @jungshook _

 

**@jungshook** lol he left to go get food so i took his phone

 

**@mylyfern** omg brilliant im following u rn  _ @WINWIN _

 

**@jungshook** yesh thx for all the compliments

 

**@yugbam101** omo who is this? Gotta go do my research

 

**@jungshook** im winiwn hi there  _ @yugbam101 _

 

**@yugbam101** ur such a smol child ah~~~

 

**@gyeomie** better looking than  _ @jungshook  _ i guess

 

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**@jungshook** haha i got my phone back from  _ @WINWIN _ and that wasnt nice _ @gyeomie _

  
  


**@gyeomie** fine your not that bad looking

 

**@jungshook** ah thanks ^^ was that so hard

 

**@doubleB** it looked very painful to say and very fake in my ears

 

**@yugbam101** i ship yugkook but i also ship yugbam

 

**@kookielover** oh yes _ #yugkook _

**@weewoo** god jungkook is so pretty~~~~

  
  
  


                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


**@yugbam101** after careful research i learned that  _ @WINWIN _ is the newest addition to  _ @NCTALENTS  _ and that he’s born in 1997 too  _ #97LINE _

_ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!
> 
> I justed listened to Whiplash and its a BOP but the lyrics are kinda....Taeyong we all kno this aint abt ur sister like u kinky little shit. still love you lol and baby dont like it hmmm the bed squeaking??? wow
> 
> NCT are literally memes and i love them so much. but Mark seems to be rlly stressed with being in all of the groups but idk.
> 
> Anyways comment how you feel abt this chapter or anything you would like to see happening bc im honestly a slut for comments not gonna lie fam.


	3. Fate? Great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people meet, people roast, more roasting, and chinese people.
> 
> basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my school canceled today and i hurried to write this chapter for yall before my weekly schedule starts. Thanks for all the comments and suggestions you guys put out. It truly means the world to me.

Jungkook leaned against the cold mirror in the practice room, wiping the sweat that had formed on his forehead. Despite being a youtuber primarily based (if not all) on gaming, he still enjoyed dancing like he did back in highschool.

 

He was trying to learn the dance to EXO’s The Eve, which wouldn’t be so hard if not for the slow hip thrust he had to do during the chorus. He could never seen to get the beat right.

 

Sighing, he placed his phone on the bench in the corner of the room and replayed the song. The familiar melody registered in his mind and his muscles began to move by itself, having memorized the dancing leading up to the chorus.

 

He came to the chorus and tried to prepare himself only to fail again, doing the thrust way too fast. He kicked at nothing on the floor, a sense of anger slowly creeping in.

 

God, why could he do it?

“You know,” Someone spoke from the door, “Your hip thrusts suck.”

 

Jungkook’s head whipped up and stayed at the boy who watched him with something akin to surprise in his eyes when he saw his face.

 

_ Does he know who I am?, _ Jungkook shook the thought away, instead glaring at him apprehensively, “You don't have to tell me twice,” he bitterly stated, “I already know.”

 

“Good,” the boy entered the room, dropping his bag on the bench next to Jungkook’s phone, “In order to find a solution, you first have to know what the problem is.”

 

When Jungkook got a closer look at the man, he realized the man was probably no older than him. In fact, they looked the same age. And to top it off the boy (he wasn’t comfortable with man anymore) was very pretty and _ very _ tall.

 

_ Jesus, was this kid a giant in his past life or something? _

 

“Lucky for you,” the boy started, seeing that Jungkook was too busy daydreaming, “I do know this dance and i can help you.”

 

As much as Jungkook would like to talk to him, his parents always told him not to speak to strangers. But he was a bit good looking so he was willing to give him a chance.

 

“Yeah,” the shorter smiled, “I’d like that.”

 

They set off to work.

 

Surprisingly, with the boy’s help, he was able to get the beats right. The song was in 4/4 which was easy enough but the BPM was 136 where Jungkook thought it was faster, messing him up.

 

Jungkook sat on the ground, staring at the lights on the ceiling. His mentor was in the corner, drinking some water from the bottle he brought.

 

“Thank you,” Jungkook breathed out, panting slightly, “I was having so much trouble with this and you’re so good.”

 

The boy smiled widely, a small blush brushing his cheeks. “Thanks, I don’t think I’m that good at dancing but ok, you're welcome.”

 

Jungkook shot up, jaw dropped, “You really think your not good. You’re amazing! I’ve never seen anyone as good as you. You’re like, idol good.” He hurried out, looking like a starstruck fan.

 

The boy only laughed happily, eyes crinkling as he put out his hand for the other man to take. Jungkook compiled, using the hand to stand up.

 

“I’m Jungkook, by the way.” he said, bowing slightly.

 

The boy only smiled giddy, “I know who you are,” he watched Jungkook only nodding his head probably thinking he was a fan, “I’m Yugyeom, by the way.”

 

Jungkook smiled, “Oh hi, yugy..eom” his face showed that the thought just dawned on him and he looked his shocked.

 

Yugyeom dimly thought that they could make a meme out of his face but simply watched the boy in front on him freaking out.

 

“Oh my god, you’re Yugyeom!” he looked around, his brain haywiring, “Kim Yugyeom, you’re prettier than I thought you would be, and i had high expectations.”

 

It was Yugyeom’s turn to be startled, and he felt his face go red at the compliment. He was so used to people bashing his face, that this was… refreshing.

 

“Do you really think that?” Yugyeom lowered his voice, looking away shyly. He didn’t want the other man to reject him.

 

“Uh, yea,” was the answer he got, “You’re like an ulzzang, or at least you should be” Jungkook smiled encouragingly at him and Yugyeom smiled back.

 

“Thanks,” Yugyeom whispered.

 

“Your welcome,” Jungkook smirked, “But now let’s talk about all this disrespect you’ve been giving me online, you little shit.” He grabbed the taller into a headlock as they both laughed.

 

“Mercy!”

  
  


“Never!”

 

                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@jungshook** i can now show the world how  _ @gyeomie _ looks like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ looks just the same

 

****

 

**@gyeomie** YAH IS THIS CUZ I CALLED YOU UGLY  _ @jungshook _

 

**@jungshook** yes i told you were pretty and this is what i get??? _ @gyeomie _

 

**@doubleB** wat  _ @gyeomie _ details _ @jungshook _ never knew you were petty wow

 

**@ygygyg** DOES THIS MEAN  _ @gyeomie  _ and  _ @jungshook _ HAVE MET B4???

 

**@panda-kun** where is _ @yugbam101 _ when u need them?

 

**@yugbam101** IM HERE WHATS GOING ON?

 

**@yugbam101** oh shit this just got good

 

**@WINWIN** i love this yall  _ @jaejae _

 

**@jaejae** for once im not the embarassment hell yeah  <(￣︶￣)>

 

**@MingMing** _@jaejae_ your singing says otherwise

 

**@doubleB** wow no one is safe man run for cover  _ @jaejae _

 

**@the8** _ @MingMing _ and who was the one whos voice cracked as soon as they saw  _ @edgywoo _

 

**@DKstuff** damn the bridges are broken yall  _ @MingMing @the8 _

 

**@EunWOO** id roast  _ @Dkstuffs _ but im pretty sure genetics already did a pretty good job (✧ω✧)

 

**@wowwowwow** is this just a roasting fest between youtubers #97LINE is the best honestly

 

**@DKstuff** damnit  _ @EunWOO _ ur pretty AND smart but your rapping is shit kinda like ur personality

 

**@yoon.s** yess  _ @DKstuff _ i love u forever eunwoo finally got what he deserved

 

**@EunWOO** show some respect u brat  _ @yoon.s _

 

**@yoon.s** sorry Eunwoo hyung***

  
  
  


                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@NCTALENTS** Jaewin for the win ~ Taeyong  _ @WINWIN @jaejae _

  
  


**@gyeomie** wow  _ @jaejae _ is hotter than i thought he would be

 

**@MingMing** _@jaejae_ ever since i saw his hands working that piano i knew he was something else ;)))

 

**@jaejae** and ever since i saw your tongue technology while you rap i knew you were also something else ;)))  _ @MingMing _

 

**@the8** really? Right in front of my salad  _ @MingMing @jaejae _

 

**@WINWIN** i am… disgusted  _ @MingMing @jaejae _

 

**@doubleB** you all disgust me except  _ @WINWIN _ hes fine

 

**@gyeomie** ok whos paying rent for u???  _ @doubleB _

 

**@doubleB** me bitch im rich  _ @gyeomie _

 

**@gyeomie** u rite tho  _ @doubleB _

 

**@DKstuff** is no one gonna talk abt how hot  _ @WINWIN _ is in this??? Like holy

 

**@WINWIN** no one appreciates me  _ @DKstuff _ they all like  _ @jaejae _ :’)

 

**@jaejae** _@WINWIN_ u kno it (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 

**@the8** why are u all awake at three in the morning 

 

**@MingMing** no why are YOU awake at three  _ @the8 _

 

**@the8** oh ur rite im sorry gtg  _ @MingMing _

 

**@MingMing** lol it works every time

  
  


                                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Minghao’s fingers hovered over the dm button by @WINWIN. As far as he knew, WinWin was chinese and Minghao thought that this would be a great chance for them to communicate. He was kind of homesick anyways.

 

But he was also very awkward and he was afraid the winwin (minghao would have to ask for his real name) would think he was weird. His friends already said he was.

 

Gaining courage, he quickly pressed the button. Immediately a keyboard popped up and he gulped.

 

“Here’s goes nothing.” he whispered, encouraging himself.

 

**The8:** uh hi?

 

**WINWIN:** hi?

**WINWIN:** lol

 

**The8:** sorry its just

**The8:** ur chinese rite

 

**WINWIN:** uh yea

**WINWIN:** why?

 

**The8:** idk 

**The8:** im chinese too

 

**WINWIN:** rlly? 

 

**The8:** yea 

 

**WINWIN:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

**WINWIN:** finally

 

**The8:** lol same

**The8:** i thought we could be friends?

 

**WINWIN:** ofc

**WINWIN:** ur friend stole mine so im kinda lonely

 

**The8:** mingyu?

 

**WINWIN:** if thats MingMing then yes

 

**The8:** nah i think jaejae stole mingyu from me

 

**WINWIN:** jaehyun? He would never do that

 

**The8:** hmm sure

**The8:** then mingyu probs stole him lol

 

**WINWIN:** lol i was rite

 

**The8:** whats ur name btw

**The8:** u dont have to say if u dont want to

**The8:** (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

**WINWIN:** nah its fine

**WINWIN:** Dong Si Cheng 

**WINWIN:** nice to meet u

 

**The8:** yay

**The8:** Xu Ming Hao

**The8:** its nice to see u too

 

**WINWIN:** ok then minghao

**WINWIN:** what do u do on youtube?

 

**The8:** hmm

**The8** : im a dancer and

**The8:** i basically watch vids of ppl to roast them

**The8:** its fun

 

**WINWIN:** thats mean tho

**WINWIN:** (눈_눈)

 

**The8:** its fun tho

**The8:** what do you do?

 

**WINWIN:** OH! 

**WINWIN:** i dance lol

 

**The8:** seriously??

**The8:** yay

 

**WINWIN:** im part of a youtube group called NCTALENTS but we just call ourselves NCT

**WINWIN:** and we all have certain talents

 

**The8:** what does jaehyun do?

**The8:** piano rite?

 

**WINWIN:** yea he does

**WINWIN:** HES RLLY GOOD

 

**The8:** yea but i think id like ur dancing better

**The8:** lol i sux at this

 

**WINWIN:** its fine

**WINWIN:** hey

 

**The8:** hmm

 

**WINWIN:** can i give u my kkt?

 

**The8:** sure!

**The8:** i mean if u want too..

 

**WINWIN** : o(>ω<)o

**WINWIN:** here (insert)

 

**The8:** thanks you

 

**WINWIN:** i should be thanking you

**WINWIN:** bc now i have a new chinese friend

**WINWIN:** ☆ ～('▽^人)

 

**The8:** (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

**The8:** im not that good

 

**WINWIN:** ur second place

**WINWIN:** cuz im first~~~

 

**The8:** i can tell ull be a great friend

 

**WINWIN:** hell yeah

**WINWIN:** the chinese are gonna plan domination over Korea

 

**The8:** (･ω<)☆

**The8:** u bet we will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm ok.  
> ASTRO SONGS ARE SO CUTE AND ITS AMAZING HOW I NEVER GAVE THEM A CHANCE AND NOW I REGRET THIS GROUP IS SO FGDKG CUTE.
> 
> anyways. they are started to come together and have seperate friendships but they will all become friends keep in mind. and bambam is all lonely in the corner (dont worry yet lol)


	4. Of Stray Kids and Show Biz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam has flashbacks, Astro are lowkey idols, Stray Kids are highkey idols, there is modeling, and Bambam wants to kill Yugyeom. 
> 
> Basically it.
> 
> I think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOOK ME A WHILE BUT I DID IT.
> 
> ok i would like to thank these people for sending me these long comments and making me go the right route in my life so here we go:
> 
> fayevie, sky, Septillion, Seok_ie (you're amazing bLEsS) , Unpredie (you were a maknae for like a day haha), elenah, and, an_asian_trashcan (pretty relatable name btw).
> 
> Thank you so much for leaving comments and as promised, here is your chapter

**@eunWOO** we could totally be idols right? Anyways you should check out a song that our channel, ASTRO, made called Crazy, Sexy, Cool!

  
  


_ Comments are disabled for this post _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

**BAMBAM uploaded a new video : MY CRAZY SCIENCE TEACHERS! ft. ASTRO**

 

_ 1.7mil views     125k likes _

 

The screen turns on and Bambam’s face shows on screen, an unsure look on it. “Have you ever had those teachers that like...ruin your high school life for you?” he looks far in the distance for a moment.

 

“Well they were probably not as bad as mine. I'm not talking about those teachers who are like, ‘Oh carl why did you not indent? Failed’. No im talking about those teachers who are like, ‘Oh Carl, you have one extra word in your essay that i gave you five minutes to work on. Failed.’”

 

Bambam rolled his eyes, “And it’s not like I was the only one who hated them. EVERYBODY DID. But nobody got the hint and kept these teachers. I felt like those years in high school was horrible. So without further ado, I’ll show you how my science teachers were.” He smiled and the scene faded black

 

**BIOLOGY:**

**DAY 1**

 

Bambam was dressed as a highschool student and walked into class. “My first day of school was so good. This is my last period, it can't be that bad?” he sat in a random seat.

 

Suddenly a man walked in dressed as a female teacher. “Hello class,” Jinjin stated, staring at the class, “I’m your biology teacher.”

 

“I know it is only the first day of school but let's start.” She sat in the front of the class. “Pull out your textbooks and go to the genetics section. Might as well teach the easy one first.”

 

“Bambam, what are you doing?” the said boy looks up from getting his textbook.

 

“Uh,” he picks up his textbook, “I was getting this out.”

 

The teacher fumes, “Why do you take out your textbook like a four year old. My son can take this out better than you and he’s a four year old with down syndrome!”

 

Bambam looks surprised, “What?”

 

**DAY 16**

 

Bambam walks in, bags under his eyes. He quickly sits in his chair as the teacher was already by the desk, grading papers.

 

“Oh,” the teacher looks up distastefully, “You finally decided to join the class, Bambam?”

 

Bambam blanches, “I’m the first one here” he said, looking around the blank room.

 

“No excuses.”

 

**DAY 48**

 

“Today, we will learn about smoking,” Jinjin licks her bright yellow lipstick. “And if any of you guys smoke, that is extremely disgusting.”

 

Bambam nods his head and picks up his paper and textbook. The teacher sits down, “Honestly, if you smoke. You smell bad and everybody arounds you smells bad.” the teacher looked into her speech, “And your daughter who has school that day is going to smell and never make friends,” the teacher looks close to tears.

 

Bambam edges away, “Are you okay, ma’am?”

 

The teacher starts crying her black mascara smearing her face, “SHUT UP BILLY, MY THERAPIST DOESN’T CARE ABOUT ME AND THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN UNLOAD MY FEELINGS.”

 

“It’s Bam…” she glares and Bambam pales,  “It’s Billy! You got it right. Haha.”

 

**DAY 78**

 

“Did he ever love me?” his teacher sobbed dramatically, wiping her tears.

 

Bambam sat next to her fanning her, “He’s missing out on a lot. You’re an amazing person with an amazing son.”

 

“My son is sick and he’s probably going to die in the next two years but no my husband just had to leave because of it. Why was he so heartless?”

 

Bambam looks bored, reading off a sheet of paper, “You are beautiful and….wait i can’t read my handwriting,” he squints and the teacher doesn’t realize anything, too busy sobbing “Aha. I got it. It says your husband is a piece of shit that deserves to die.”

 

The teacher nods her head, wiping her tears, “He is.”

 

**CHEMISTRY**

**ALL YEAR (BASICALLY)**

 

“Oh, welcome class!” Mj stood in the front, smiling brightly at Bambam and Sanha, the two new students, “Before we get started on all that good stuff, we have to purify ourselves first!”

 

Sanha looked dumbfounded as the teacher handed him an old book.

 

“Now now, class,” MJ opened a drawer that had a bunch of crosses, “Everyday before our lesson we will read verses of the Bible to cleanse ourselves.”

 

Bambam bristled, “I'm Buddhist, though?” he looked confused.

 

MJ suddenly glared, “Then hopefully after reading sections your heart will realize the truth.”

 

Sanha sighed, sitting back, “So is this class worse than your bio teachers yet?”

 

\----

 

The rest of the video went smoothly and at the end Bambam and the members of ASTRO showed up, free of makeup and their outfits gone.

 

“We hoped you liked the video, guys!” Rocky smiled widely at the camera, waving at the non existent audience.

 

Out of nowhere, Jinjin talked down Rocky and stared at the camera, his eyes twinkling in mischief, “And you should totally listen to Crazy Sexy Cool because I'm the best visu-”

 

He was cut off by Eunwoo placing a hand on his mouth. “This isn't our channel, Jinjin. Shut up.”

 

Sanha grinned and leaned close, “Ooh, Eunwoo was disrespectful!” He proceeded to stick his tongue out at his hyungs.

 

All throughout the pointless argument, Moonbin and Bambam were slowly inching away from them on the bed, mouthing ‘I'm sorry’ at the camera.

 

Bambam, who thought they had enough time with the camera, appeared again. “OK OK OK, I think you've had enough time wasting time.” Moonbin snorted as the other members looked offended. 

 

The door opened and MJ’s voice sounded from behind the camera, “I told you guys to wait for me!”

 

Moonbin smirked, “You shouldn't have been pigging out on those muffins then.” he shrugged his shoulder and MJ, who finally situated himself onto the overcrowded bed, turned red.

 

“You weren't supposed to say that!” MJ huffed, puffing out his chest, “Your going to edit this out, right?” he turned to Bambam, who seemed oddly nonchalant, for an answer.

 

“Pfft, No.”

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@the8** throwback to when you were a fetus  _ @MingMing _

_ _

 

**@MingMing** _ @the8  _ this was taken like 3 days ago what the fuck

 

**@the8** Three days ago….you were a fetus  _ @MingMing  _

 

**@MingMing** and three days ago u were annoying….oh wait u still are  _ @the8 _

 

**@the8** wowow is this how betrayal feels like

 

**@DKstuff** you can't be betrayed if we never were friends

 

**@the8** THE DISCRIMINATION I'M FACING @WINWIN HELP

 

**@WINWIN @the8** I'm a weak little boy sorry

 

**@the8** it's fine I still love you  _ @WINWIN _

 

**@yugbam101** screenshotted 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@TheRealChan** Me: straight Me: *sees Felix* Also me: Am I straight? Find out next episode.

  


 

**@AussieFelix** _ @TheRealChan _ aww I hope I can find out next episode

 

**@ChanbinFTW** smh we are idols I don't want a scandal on us b4 we debut CHAN  _ @AussieFelix  @TheRealChan  _

 

**@TheRealChan** haha oops too late  _ @allkpop _ hmu if ur desperate

 

**@winkwonk** _@TheRealChan_ they are very desperate have u seen the stuff they write

 

**@gyeomie** _@winkwonk_ haha best fictional short stories ever made 

 

**@TheRealChan** _ @gyeomie _ omg savage

 

**@thetruefurry** stray kids doesn't even care abt their image as idols. I love it

 

**@ChanbinFTW** actually I very much care abt my image. If we have scandals I can't get the $$$  _ @thetruefurry  _

 

**@AussieFelix** but isn't responding to a fan a bad thing to do???  _ @TheRealChan @ChanbinFTW  _

 

**@TheRealChan** _@gyeomie_ oops forget I sent u anything

 

**@ChanbinFTW** _ @TheRealChan  _ that's not going to solve anything and shit

 

**@gyeomie** I'm not an idol but I don't think you're supposed to curse either

 

**@TheRealChan** _@AussieFelix @ChanbinFTW_  Let's go pack our bags, we're getting fired tonight

 

**@AussieFelix** u mean ur getting fired? Haha, I did nothing wrong

 

**@yugbam101** bye stray kids I love u while u lasted

 

**@AussieFelix** _ @yugbam101  _ haha we didn't even debut

 

**@ChanbinFTW** _ @AussieFelix  _ Now who's screwed

 

**@AussieFelix** _@TheRealChan @ChanbinFTW_ I can blame it on not knowing much Korean

 

**@TheRealChan** yeah but that's how you were eliminated too

 

**@AussieFelix** why do u hurt me like this???

 

**@ChanbinFTW** you deserve it rat

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@yugbam101** CRAZY SEXY COOOOL~~~ I've been listening to this song nonstop god they should be idols or smth this is too good to be true. And uhmmm Stray kids is amazing. Please stan cuz Chan is a 97liner like this line is the best ahhh. #97lineisthebestline They kill me and they need to stoooop

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook sat down at the table, his roomate, Jimin, was probably hanging out with their friend Yoongi, to make sure he didn’t stay in his office for too long and actually eating and sleeping.

 

On his lap, was an envelope, encased in golden lining around the sides, like vines swirling around trees. Jungkook thought that the enveloped probably cost more than his clothing combined.

 

He didn’t know who might have sent or what was contained so he sighed, picking it up with his nimble fingers. His name was written in cursive on top and Jungkook actually felt a little giddy when he gained enough courage to open it.

 

He hoped it wasn’t a prank or anything, and a small part of him hoped that he’s been invited to the youtube convention that was going to happen, even though he knew that they wouldn’t start sending invitation until next month.

 

He took a deep breathe and ripped open the pale yellow envelope.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seokmin grinned widely, reading the contents of a letter he had gotten. The forgotten pale yellow envelope sat on the bed next to him as he covered his mouth in shock.

 

“OH MY GOD, MINGYU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!” Seokmin yelled, mind haywiring from the new information.

 

The door swung open and Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck, walking into the room, with a sleepy Minghao trailing after him. “What? Is there a roach or something?” he looked around the room to look for a bug or anything harmful.

 

Seokmin rolled his eyes, and gestured to the papers in his hand. “Read this.”  he practically threw them at the two boys.

 

Minghao grabbed them and yawned, flipping to the first page.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS, TAEYONG?” Johnny’s face was shocked as he read the contents of the letter.

 

Taeyong was blushing harshly, covering his face from the unwanted attention he was receiving. Jaehyun was sitting next to him, vibrating in happiness.

 

“This is great, Taeyong. Think of how many people will like you after this!” Sicheng gave him a small smile and pat him encouragingly on the back.

 

Taeyong pouted, “That doesn't mean that I'll be chosen. I mean I'm up against beautiful men. Like have you seen Seokmin?” 

 

“Haha, Hyung.” Taeil sat meet to him, “It's the thought that counts.”

 

Johnny suddenly choked on what he was drinking, “It's was going to give you some encouragement but youre up against Eunwoo. You have no chance.”

 

Taeyong slid further down into his seat and Jaehyun glared at Johnny, “But to get a letter from a modeling agency for an advertisement is a really big deal. I mean, do you see Johnny getting these things.”

 

“Hey!” Johnny narrowed his eyes, and Taeyong gave a small hint of a smile.

 

Mark joined in the teasing, “I mean the highlight of his career was when he said ‘Oh daddy’”

 

It was Johnny’s turn to flush and Jaehyun and Taeyong burst out laughing.

 

After they calmed down, Taeyong spoke up. “Maybe I will do it. Just for fun though. Jungkook is also on the list and this boy is prettier than Jaehyun in my eyes and that's saying something.”

 

Jaehyun offended face was so worth that comment.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“HAHAHA” Yugyeom rolled on the ground laughing.

 

“Are you done now?” Bambam glared at him.

 

“Wait...HAHAHAHAHAH” his obnoxious laughter rang through the apartment, “Now I'm done.”

 

“Good.”  Bambam pursed his lips, brushing his hand through his hair.

 

“But I still can't believe it. You're more popular than them and you still don't get invited to this modeling thing.” Yugyeom forced out, through his laughter.

 

“Die.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started writing this Astro gc fic and i wanted to know if i should publish it. Like its a highschool au one is its very the much a crack (kinda fic). 
> 
> Just put your comments down below. 
> 
> And I love Stray Kids so much (they are still idols in this one except they suck at it and dont understand the rules to being one)


	5. #BamBamAppriecationDay and cue the gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bambam needs love, and everyone is lowkey and highkey gay in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow i updated surprised? actually i have the next three chapters planned out i just need to write but eyy look at me go. anyways enjoy the chapter and make sure to check out my other stuff.

**@DKstuff**  look at these “meanies” hahaha

  


**@MingMing** die

 

 **@the8** awwwwww look at yall _@MingMing @edgywoo_

 

 **@loveeveryone** omg who is this handsome man?!?

 

 **@death666** they are such smol beans it warms my nonexistent heart

 

 **@DKstuff** admit it. Yall are so cute together

 

 **@MingMing** my mother told me never to lie

 

 **@the8** okay then _@edgywoo_ what do u think

 

 **@edgywoo** you guys are the reason why I keep extra rope in my closet

 

 **@MingMing** oooooooook theeeeeeeen

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **@jaejae** I like men. Did you know that I like men? Well now you know that I like men.

  
  


**@wowwowwow** he is godlike??? He better get chosen for the modeling job smhhhh

 

 **@gyeomie** ah yes the modeling job that a certain someone didn't even get an invitation for.

 

 **@doubleB** you didn't even @ me but I still saw it

 

 **@gyeomie** face it you'll never reach taeyongs face

 

 **@doubleB** seriously stop it's not funnyyyyy

 

 **@gyeomie** awww I hurt your feelings?

 

 **@WINWIN** wat feelings

 

 **@doubleB** I'd be hurt if I had feelings

 

 **@jaejae** bitchesss look at Taeyongs angelic face

 

 **@winkwonk** I love how nobody comments abt the I'm gay part?

 

 **@yingyong** nobody cares and thanks for complimenting me @jaejae

 

 **@WINWIN** finally he speaks

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bambam?”

 

There was a hesitant knock on the door to his room and, Bambam, who was currently rolled up into a ball on his bed, didn't want to go open it. He faced towards the window and ignored the next set of knocks, attempting to get some sleep.

 

“Bambam, open up,” the knocks only got louder and Bambam could feel a headache coming up. He didn't want to talk to Yugyeom or talk to anyone. All he wanted to do was to sleep, possibly forever if he was lucky enough.

 

The knocks stopped and then came a soft mutter of “I'm coming in, hyung.” before the younger invited himself. It didn't take long for him to spot Bambam, from the loud sniffles that racked his body, to the bundle of wrapped up stuff on the bed.

 

Yugyeom made his way to Bambam, heart clenching when he saw the other try to conceal his tears. He felt guilty, something bad swirling at the bottom of his stomach. “Hyung, are you okay?”

 

At the sound of his voice so close, Bambam flinched and drew back, trying to wipe his tears as fast as he could. But no avail, Yugyeom saw everything.

 

Sighing deeply, Yugyeom took a seat next to the elder and softly hugged him. Bambam didn't fight back, but he could hear the elder sobbing getting louder, everything seemingly crashing down on him.

 

Through all of his increased worry, Yugyeom just opted for holdin Bambam in his arms and rubbing his back softly, trying to take the tension out of the others muscles. “Hey, Bambam, you can tell me whats wrong.”

 

Bambam just shook his head, burying himself deeper into Yugyeom's chest. The younger smiled fondly at the action but quickly went back on track. “Kunpimook, please tell me why you’re crying.”

 

“It's just,” Bambam started before cutting himself off. He looked like he was trying to formulate a good response. “Sometimes, the jokes get to me, you know?” he looked away from Yugyeom as he said that.

 

Yugyeom himself felt where the conversation was heading and silently berated himself as Bambam continued, “And i know its not real and you dont think like that but,” he lowered his voice, vulnerability seeping through, “Am i really that bad looking?”

 

“Mookie, listen to me,” Yugyeom used his super embarrassing nickname and Bambam flushed at the sound of it, “You are so beautiful. If you don't think you’re beautiful, then why do i have to wake up to seeing 50+ blogs dedicated to how good you look everyday?”

 

Bambam smiled at this and Yugyeom took that as sign, “Plus, screw the modeling company. If they don't think you’re pretty then they have cheap taste.”

 

“Like you?” Bambam asked, grinning when the other pouted.

 

“I do not have cheap taste. AHHHH,” he yelled in exasperation as Bambam snorted, “You know what? Forget everything i said, you ugly hag.” Bambam merely ignored him and stuck out his tongue.

 

“How am i an ugly hag if i have 50+ blogs dedicated to how good i look?” the other taunted and Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“I love you too!”

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**@gyeomie** #BamBamAppreciationDay look at this insecure smol bean. You’re perfect!~ _@doubleB_

  


**@doubleB** omg stop this is embarrassing _@gyeomie_

 

 **@gyeomie** no _@doubleB_ the world shall see how beautiful you are

 

 **@MingMing** how can someone look this good?!?

 

 **@undund** what is the formula to look like that?

 

 **@yingyong** thank god i wasnt against u _@doubleB_

 

 **@yugbam101** yall get #BamBamAppreciationDay to trend. Show the world how beautiful our bby is

 

 **@gyeomie** _@yugbam101_ hell yeah lets do it

 

 **@jungshook** wow hes rlly good looking

 

 **@MingMing** ill take u on that im gay thing now _@jaejae_

 

 **@jaejae** ikr just when u think u can be straight again

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**[thot7]**

 

 **Maknaeontop:** guyssss

 

 **Dabdab:** istg gyeomie stap

 

 **Maknaeontop:** shut up and let me work my magic

 

 **Mom:** uh hi?

 

 **Chicandsexy:** lol just ignore them

 **Chicandsexy:** theyre probably here to complain abt smth again

 

 **Cute:** what if they arent tho

 

 **Chicandsexy:** shut up jackson

 

 **Cute:** ok

 

 **Dabdab:** haha hyung got busted

 

 **Maknaeontop:** shut up

 

 **Dabdab:** ok

 

 **Sunshine:** haha this is so funny

 

 **Markiepoo:** uhhh i have a life

 **Markiepoo:** can u guys say what u need to?

 

 **Maknaeontop:** ok so our little bammie here had a little breakdown this morning

 

 **Mom:** breakdown? Why?

 

 **Maknaeontop:** actually it wasnt little but like i dont want to scare you

 

 **Cute:** oh my god

 **Cute:** are you okay now?

 **Cute:** do you want me to come over?

 

 **Dabdab:** im fine i was just a little sad

 

 **Sunshine:** oh no

 **Sunshine:** we can go out and have fun one day bammie

 **Sunshine:** we should! ^^

 

 **Maknaeontop:** i was teasing him abt not being entered into that model company thingy

 

 **Chicandsexy:** yugyeommmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

 **Maknaeontop:** im swrry

 **Maknaeontop:** i didnt know hed take it to heart

 

 **Chicandsexy:** hmm but keep the insulting to a low

 **Chicandsexy:** u never know how much it hurts someone

 

 **Cute:** marks been dead

 

 **Markiepoo:** i just want to say i love you so much bambam and while im usually quiet and dont say much to you, you are an amazing friend and idk what ill do without you. Honestly, you need all the love in the world and to forever stay bc you deserve it so much.

 

 **Dabdab:** ohmygod im crying wtf

 

 **Maknaeontop:** that was the softest thing ive ever read

 

 **Sunshine:** yes so bambam never feel sad or ill fight whoever made you sad

 

**Mom:**

 

 **Maknaeontop:** #BamBamAppriecationDay tho

 

 **Dabdab:** pls dont

 

 **Chicandsexy:** oh no

 

 **Cute:** oh yes

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **@jackson.wang**  #BamBamAppreciationDay look at this boy who deserves everything

  


**@killmenow** omg wtf since when were they friends????

 

 **@doubleB** hyunggggggg why do u do this

 

 **@jackson.wang** bc i love you so much saranghae

 

 **@gyeomie** dude we live in korea why did u just do that _@jackson.wang_

 

 **@wowowowow** more like saranGAY amirite

 

 **@yugbam101** wait a world famous chinese fencer and a Thai youtuber being friends? More likely than you think.

 

 **@aegyomaster** What is this drama and where can i find it.

 

 **@AussieFelix** why are they goals _@TheRealChan_ we need to be like this

 

 **@hahaitsjisung** top ten anime betrayals. I thought you loved me

 

 **@AussieFelix** not anymore bitch

 

 **@TheRealChan** lAnGUAgE

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **@iamwhatiam** so me _@hoshi @jun(e)_ and _@the8_ are going to have a game to figure whos the biggest weeb out of all of us. So i want you to comments send us very weird descriptions to anime so we have to guess it!

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**Minghao:** hey

 

 **Sicheng:** hmm?

 

 **Minghao:** wouldnt it be cool if we met up one day

 

 **Sicheng:** uhh yes

 **Sicheng:** that would be great

 

 **Minghao:** and we dont even live that far away…

 

 **Sicheng:** mhm

 **Sicheng:** do you want to?

 

 **Minghao:** no

 **Minghao:** ofc yes

 

 **Sicheng:** yay

 **Sicheng:** but lets not tell our hyungs

 

 **Minghao:** why

 

 **Sicheng:** bc then theyd want to met up with theirs and we need to be the first to do it

 

 **Minghao:** you want to be the first in everything dont you?

 

 **Sicheng:** u kno me so well

 

 **Minghao:** omg

 

 **Sicheng:** #1 in the charts and #1 in our hearts

 

 **Minghao:** blocked

 

 **Sicheng:** thats why they call me WINWIN

 

 **Minghao:** reported

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_#BamBamAppreciationDay is #1 trending worldwide_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im planning on making a oneshot abt felix from stray so watch out for that and QUESTION TIME!
> 
> I did this in my other story but not this one sooooo basically i just ask a random questions to get to know you guys more so in the comments, i would like you guys to put down your favorite kpop group/solo/band, a song you like and why you like the group.
> 
> you dont have to but im in dire need of music (no im rlly not i just got into ONE and he's the only ive been listening too.)


	6. Of groupchats and ugly rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu is emo, everyone is fans of everyone, yugyeom is perfect, and jungkook is lonely
> 
> or
> 
> wow hoshi is savage when he's angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i havent updated in a while so i shall tell you why
> 
> 1\. my grades have been dropping. Im used to being an all A student but bc im trying to juggle so many things at one my grades started lowering. Its fine now as i raised it up a bit
> 
> 2\. i got glasses. so even before i made this story, i had broken my glasses and couldnt see ANYTHING. meanig i could barely see what i typed on a page. I broke my glasses b4 i got into kpop so now that i can see i have to relearn everyones faces to their names bc its not blurred figures anymore
> 
> 3\. lol i was stupid one day and cut from vermillion border of my lip down and had to get stiches. Im fine now, it still hurts at times, but i heard id get a pretty rad scar from it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**MingMing:** so everythings almost ready right?

 

**JaeJae:** yep

**JaeJae:** is this song a bit too depressing tho

 

**MingMing:** aren’t we a bit too depressing

 

**JaeJae:** u rite

 

**MingMing:** but is there anything youd like to change then

 

**JaeJae:** nah if they dont like it its their problem

 

**MingMing:** but your Jaehyun

**MingMing:** theyll like anything by u

 

**JaeJae:** staaaaaaaap

 

**MingMing:** its tru tho

 

**JaeJae:** im blushing 

 

**MingMing:** i can make u blush harder trust me

 

**JaeJae:** im pretty sure wonwoo can make u blush harder than me 

 

**MingMing:** we do no taLK ABT WONWOO

 

**JaeJae:** hahahahaha

 

**MingMing:** i hate you

 

**JaeJae:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**MingMing:** why did i ever want to work with u

 

**JaeJae:** bc my fans would hate you if u said no

 

**MingMing:** oh yeah thats why

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**IAMWHATIAM UPLOADED A NEW VIDEO: ULTIMATE WEEB TEST FT. SOONYOUNG, MINGHAO, AND JUN**

 

_ 2.8mil views                      982k likes _

 

“Hi and welcome back to my channel!” Changkyun enthusiastically started the video. His hair was swept to the side and he seemed more energetic than usual.

 

“Today im joined by three special people,” His eyes crinkled and you could hear a loud “oh shit” from the behind the camera followed by something something shattering.

 

“Are you fucking serious,” Changkyun whispered to himself and the screen started fading to black, “Dumbasses.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Okay number 1,” Hoshi happily picked a random card from the pile and held it up. “So basically we have to guess the anime based on the descriptions?”

 

“Yep,” Jun sounded, “Except i heard they were very bad descriptions.”

 

Changkyun laughed, “Yeah when my roommate as picking them out, he kept complaining about how bad but accurate they were.”

 

Minghao whistled lowly and Hoshi shushed them up, “Ok starting with number 1”.

 

_ Emo teen reluctantly gets in robot because of daddy issues. _

 

It was quiet for a moment before Jun broke it, “What the fuck is this summary?”

 

Minghao shrugged, “Apparently one for an anime.” he thought for a moment before it hit him and he jumped up, “Is it Neon Genesis Evangelion?” he questioned.

 

Changkyun turned the card around behold that was the anime. He jumped up, “Fucking sorcery.” Minghao was dying in the corner after figuring it out.

 

Hoshi shook his head, “NO WE NEED ANOTHER ONE. I AM THE TRUE WEEB.” He grabbed another out of the pile.

 

_ Basically food porn _

 

Not even a beat of silence passed before Jun slammed his hand down, “It’s Food Wars. That's the only anime that's so weird.”

 

Hoshi sighed defeatedly and turned the card over. Jun was right. Changkyun pouted, “This is my channel, why am i getting none of these right?”

 

“I feel you,” Hoshi whispered, and passed the next card for Minghao to read.

 

_ A bookworm finds a love for coffee after his first dinner date and decides to work at a coffee shop _

 

Hoshi looked dumbfounded, “I have no idea, what about y'all?” everyone else shook their heads and Changkyun even tilted his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Let’s break this apart,” Jun suggested leaning closer, “So first of all this person is a guy and is a bookworm.”

 

Everyone nodded and Minghao continued, “After his first date he started loving coffee. Something important must have happened during that date.”

 

Suddenly Changkyun choked on his spit and started laughing, “HAHAHA IS IT TOKYO GHOUL? OHMYGOD I CAN’T BREATHE.”

 

Hoshi turned the card around and his jaw dropped, “What does coffee have anything to do with Tokyo Ghoul? I've never even watched that.”

 

“Yeah you’re more of a slice of life kinda person.” Jun laughed and Hoshi glared at the stack of cards that were causing his demise. “I’ll read the next one,” he cheerfully continued.

 

_ A teddy bear makes high school kids kill each other _

 

“I know this one!” Minghao exclaimed, “Shit i played the game before. Why can’t i remember?” he groaned out loud, “Hoshi remember you told me it was a stupid game.”

 

Hoshi frowned, thinking hard, “I say that to every game you play,” then his eyes eyes lit up, “DANGANRONPA. THE ONE  WITH THE INSANE ASS TEDDY BEAR.”

 

Changkyun shook his head at them, “Yall really need to stop cursing, you know that?”

 

Jun snorted, “Says you.” he turned the card over and it read, Danganronpa.

 

Minghao look betrayed, “Hoshi, why did you take my point. HE WOULDN'T HAVE KNOWN IT WITHOUT MY HELP.” Minghao yelled but Changkyun shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Rules are rules, my dude.”

 

Minghao snarled and Hoshi looked oddly triumph. Jun was glancing distastefully at them. “I think i turned them against each other,” Changkyun commented, “Oops.”

 

_ Boys take turn slurping _

 

“What-”

 

“The-”

 

“Fuck?”

 

“HAHAHAHA, THAT WAS SO PLANNED. THAT WAS GREAT,” Changkyun laughed his ass off on the ground. When he got up, he was wiping tears away, “God, i love you guys.”

 

Minghao was paying all attention to the problem and looked like he was in math class trying to answer a very hard question about diagonal bisectors.

 

Surprisingly, it was Changkyun who got the answer. “Aw sorry to destroy your competitiveness but I know the answer, It’s-” he was cut off by Hoshi lunging at him to get him to shut up. 

 

Jun was covering his ears and screaming while Minghao looked too into his mind to care. Hoshi landed on Changkyun and he let out a surprised yell before the camera fell and the screen faded to black.

 

**It was diabolik lovers by the way** popped up before the video abruptly ended.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@TheRealChan** I've been listening to Astro’s songs for a long time now. How are they better than us and they aren’t even idols????

  
  


**@yoon.s** omg i just choked  _ @TheRealChan _

 

**@eunWOO** dsihogrrgetj whattheactualhell

 

**@cutie260** Astro should be a group smhhhh

 

**@jinsshoe** im dyyying i love these interactions so much

 

**@TheRealChan** they can sing, dance, and rap I’m hooked  _ @yoon.s _

 

**@yoon.s** wE CAN SING??? We caN DANCE. wE caN RAp?!? HAVE YOU SEEN YOURSELF????

 

**@rocky** dude i can't rap for shit but you guys can. Like grrr is my evidence.

 

**@whichwewhat** idk what astro is but good music is good music so ehhh

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@DKstuff** yall no doubt im Stray Kids trash. They havent debuted yet i swear the power of these boys. owrhwROIGHWR

  
  


**@AussieFelix** haha thanks man. I love your videos  _ @DKstuff _

 

**@hahaitsjisung** no taLKING TO FANS ROEGHREIOHWA

 

**@AussieFelix** but chan did that like two hours ago?

 

**@hahaitsjisung** yeah but chans nice and deserves the world

 

**@AussieFelix** so what i don’t?!?

 

**@hahaitsjisung** yeah get wrecked you rat

 

**@DKstuff** this is a guCCI HOUSEHOLD _ @hahaitsjisung  _ DONT HURT MY MAN

 

**@AussieFelix** haha someones with me finally

 

**@DKstuff** actually chan is my favorite but you’ll do

 

**@AussieFelix** chAN SQUARE UP FAM GRRRRR

 

**@deathlovesme** how is DK so calm while talking to them???

 

**@TheRealChan** huh? Whats going on?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yugyeom sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was very chilly that day and the wind kept blowing his hair into his eyes. It was annoying but he had to deal with it.

 

Bambam had forced him to go get groceries after he was done dance practice because “we’ve been eating takeout forever. I swear if i see another olive on a sandwich or anywhere near me, you’re dead”.

 

It hadn’t been his roommate's finest moment but it worked for Yugyeom. He entered the grocery store and looked around for the stuff on his list. He found himself at the olive section after a while. The most famous olive company was Hyman but they were currently out of stock so he couldn't buy any to freak his roommate out with. Yugyeom pouted, he could always torture Bambam another way. He sadly went to the veggie section.

 

After obtaining most of the ingredients needed, he moved to the checkout line in order to buy his food. From the corner of his eye, though, he saw a small fruit stand. Grinning, he grabbed the first fruit.

 

A peach. Huh.

 

He then grabbed a handful and placed them in a bag. He went to self checkout as he was too scared to actually talk to people. Besides, his old friends used to tell him he was too ugly to look at most of the most of the time. Even though Bambam would murder him for even thinking like that, he wasn’t going to risk it.

 

But as some higher entity may have aspired, a young grouchy woman (maybe in her mid-30s? He had no idea) was trying (and failing) to check out a bag of parsley.

 

“Hey,” he called out, feeling bad for her, “Do you need help help?”

 

She looked up glaring but once she saw his face, she froze. Yugyeom looked uncomfortably to the side, red dusting his cheeks in embarrassment. “So, uh, do you need that help?”

 

She seemed to fall out of her stupor and nodded, “It would be very much appreciated.”

 

He walked up to the screen and stared at it. “Ah,” he whispered to himself, figuring out the problem. “You have to input what type of vegetable you need since they can’t be scanned.”

 

She seemed to understand too and grinned, “Oh, thank you. I was so confused on how to do this.” she thanked him warmly.

 

He said your welcome back in an even softer, melodic voice than before, trying to will away the fear of speaking away.

 

She picked up her bag and turned back to him sheepishly, “And, uh, excuse me for asking such a weird question but can you sing for me?”

 

Yugyeom was surprised but nevertheless nodded confusedly, “I’m not that good but okay?” she smiled expectantly of him. Without delay, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. Then he opened his mouth, and with all the emotion he could muster, he just let everything go and  _ sang. _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@doubleB** im so angry  _ @gyeomie _ bought PEACHES. Thats my second least favorite fcking thing. Nothing tops olives though. Those are disgusting.

  
  


**@gyeomie** sorry fam, i didnt kno. At least i didnt buy olives @doubleB

 

**@doubleB** u rite i just wont let u go shopping again @gyeomie

 

**@gyeomie** thank god im free @doubleB

 

**@TTTWICE** thats a mood

 

**@yugbam101** they are literally goals *fanboys to death*

 

**@wowowowow** wait WHAT @yugbam101

 

**@yugbam101** what? what happened???

 

**@doubleB** wtf i thought u were a girl @yugbam101

 

**@yugbam101** 0_o u kno who i am?!? @doubleB

 

**@gyeomie** ur like the number one fan (boy? wow.) ofc course we kno who u are @yugbam101

 

**@yugbam101** brb gTG CRY

 

**@cutmeup** this whole comment section is one big oof :’)

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@yoon.s** uHM ASTRO’S VIEWS ARE SUDDENLY RISING I WONDER WHY  _ @TheRealChan _

  
  


**@TheRealChan** they went out of curiosity but stayed bc of talent.

 

**@rocky** im dead

 

**@jinjinbitches** i have perished.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**[THOT7]**

 

**Maknaeontop:** yall guess whaT

 

**Dabdab:** what 

**Dabdab:** do u finally regret adDING MY CRINGEY PICTURES ONLINE

 

**Maknaeontop:** no

**Maknaeontop:** plus everyone already knows abt that

**Maknaeontop:** step up ur game

 

**Mom:** show him who’s boss

**Mom:** which is me btw

**Mom:** shut the fuck up yugyeom

 

**Maknaeontop:** JINYOUNGGGGGGGGGGGG

 

**Mom:** PUT A FUCKING SUFFIX

**Mom:** SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE

 

**Maknaeontop:** I GOT SCOUTED

**Maknaeontop:** THERE I SAID IT

**Maknaeontop:** byE

 

**Chicandsexy** : wat

 

**Cute:** holy shit

**Cute:** wtffff

 

**Dabdab:** ohmygodwhatthehell

 

**Sunshine:** scouted?

**Sunshine:** whats that

 

**Markiepoo:** its basically when a company says hey u should audition for company bc ur good at stuff

 

**Mom:** yep and those ppl usually make it in

**Mom:** which reminds me

**Mom:** YUGYEOM GET UR ASS BACK IN HERE

 

**Maknaeontop:** yes mom

 

**Dabdab:** haa ur not on top anymore

 

**Maknaeontop:** orishgsorh

 

**Chicandsexy:** what company scouted you

 

**Maknaeontop:** uhhh idk lemme check

**Maknaeontop:** i was too shook to check

 

**Dabdab:** is that the thingy on our table?

 

**Maknaeontop:** yeah what does it say

 

**Dabdab:** hol up

**Dabdab:** ohMYGODOGREHET

 

**Cute:** wait which one is it?????

 

**Dabdab:** how the fuck did u get scouted for JYP

**Dabdab:** wat sorcery had to be done

 

**Maknaeontop:** JYP???

**Maknaeontop:** DID U READ THAT RIGHT

 

**Dabdab:** YES ITS NOT CHANGING STOP DOUBTING URSELF

 

**Cute:** OHMYGOD IM SO PROUD OF YOU 

 

**Mom:** thats it, im coming over

 

**Sunshine:** ooh i want to come too

 

**Chicandsexy:** im coming too

 

**Markiepoo:** PARTY TIME!!!!

 

**Makaneontop:** wat

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_Jaejae, doubleB, DKstuff, the8, MingMing, gyeomie, winwin, and eunWOO  were added into a group chat by jungshook_ **

 

**Jungshook:** i need friends

**Jungshook:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i couldve done better on this chapter but one person, i forgot who they were, suggested i make a gc and i was up for it but i didnt kno when or how i'd introduce it so here. 
> 
> I have a question for yall (u dont have to answer it lol u can just comment normaly but im curious)
> 
> how did you get into kpop?
> 
> my story (a pretty rad one) was during PE i got vlive to poke fun at my sister who loved kpop. I then pressed a random live video and i was the only one typing in english, so eventually the person noticed me and actually answered one of my questions back in english (the accent was so cute ahhh). I told my sister and it turned out to be her Ultimate bias, Eunkwang from BTOB, and she ignored me for so long.
> 
> after that i felt like i should listen to btob and i got hooked on kpop (and smhh its tru that nonkpop fans always get noticed hmmmm)


	7. of emo songs and what went wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook gets bullied, emo phase, more bullying, oh now we're bulllying minghao, then sad face????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for not updating this fic. I would use an excuse like i had exams or whatnot but to tell the true if i tried i might have found time for this fic (at like 3am lol dont judge).
> 
> but with no ado here's the chapter.

**doubleB:** lol bYE

 

**jungshook:** no dont go im lonely

 

**gyeomie:** ur problem not mine loser

**The8:** ooh are we making new friends :)

 

**doubleB:** no we’re not, he's a bad person

 

**Winwin:** lol hi kookie

 

**Gyeomie:** kookie?

**Gyeomie:** hmmmm that's a good nickname

 

**eunWOO:** uh what is this?

 

**Jungshook:** pls stay guys i actually need friends

**Jungshook:** and u guys are as close as i'll get

 

**doubleB:** i'm so sorry but i have a life

 

**DKstuff:** omg thank you for making this

**DKstuff:** this is so much easier for collabs

 

**doubleB:** huh u rite

 

**Gyeomie:** rip me then

**Gyeomie:** i should attack bambam and steal his account

 

**doubleB:** pls do

**doubleB:** this account was supposed to be for the both of us but nooooo

 

**eunWOO:** uh ok then

**eunWOO:** ignored then

 

**DKstuff:** it's a gc of 97liners duh

**DKstuff:** what else would it be?

 

**eunWOO:** cancer

 

**Winwin:** i mean we’re close to achieving that

 

**MingMing:** y'all were cancer ever since your birth

 

**Jungshook:** so uh no to the friends thing?

 

**MingMing has left the group chat**

 

**Jungshook:** could've just said no but ok

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**NCTALENTS uploaded a new video: WHAT IS FAKE ( ft Mingyu and Jaehyun of Nct)**

 

The screen showed a piano in the middle of the room with Jaehyun sitting in front of it. The video was in black in white and Mingyu sat on the piano facing Jaehyun who had started to sing.

 

_I cry out from pain and_

_Oh god does it hurt_

_But when I'm not alone_

_There's nothing to alert_

 

_No bleeding still breathing_

_It must be a curse_

_But inside your mind, I'm afraid_

_That its worse_

 

_But when I'm not alone_

_There's nothing to alert_

 

As the song continued, more colour was shown in the video.

 

_No bleeding, still breathing_

_It must be a curse_

_But inside your mind, I'm afraid_

_That it’s worse_

 

_I now know what to do_

_To set myself free._

 

They both looked up at the ceiling and the room slowly faded to black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@JaeJae** hello guys WHAT IS FAKE is finally out which is a collab song with _@MingMing_ if you could please check that out it would mean the world to me!!!

  


**@MingMing** i regret doing all of that _@JaeJae_

 

**@JaeJae** stop lying you had so much fun _@MingMing_

 

**@MingMing** no i had to channel back to my emo days _@JaeJae_

 

**@JaeJae** bitch ur still in ur emo days don't lie. I was the one who had to channel back to my 7th grade emo phase _@MingMing_

 

**@lalala257** this duo is so weird but like my favorite??? Idk why but its so unexpected its good?

 

**@yugbam101** the moment where all the singers you stan aren’t even idols

 

**@staneveryone** _@yugbam101_ you do not know how fucking true that statement is

 

**@hahaitsjisung** bro this is idol worthy shit right here

 

**@AussieFelix** bro _@hahaitsjisung_ don't curse

 

**@hahaitsjisung** _@AussieFelix_ bro I'm sorry

 

**@AussieFelix** _@hahaitsjisung_ bro you better be

 

**@hahaitsjisung** whew bros forever? _@AussieFelix_

 

**@AussieFelix** bros forever. _@hahaitsjisung_

 

**@yoon.s** that was the straightest conversation my eyes have ever read

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I think,” Yugyeom whispered out of the blue while Bambam placed the finishing touches on one of his fashion vlogs, “I think that i won’t go audition.”

 

Immediately Bambam’s fingers halted work but he didn’t turn around. Bambam hummed shortly, “Why don’t you want to go audition?”

 

Yugyeom was well prepared for the answer, “You have to take it from a professional standpoint. Even if i were to make it, which i highly doubt,” he tried to ignore the glare sent his way at the self reprimanding comment, “Even if i did make it, JYP just debuted a boy group. I would have to wait at least 3 years until he even considers another group, let alone wants to make one.”

 

Bambam closed his laptop and turned around in his chair. “Yugyeom.” He sighed softly and Yugyeom finally got a really good look at Bambam. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep that wasn’t well hidden with the makeup. His makeup also seemed sloppy today and his shoulders were hunched with an invisible weight. In all, Bambam looked like he needed sleep.

 

“Yugyeom look at me.” Bambam slapped his own cheeks slightly before continuing, “If you want to be a dancer or a singer, then don’t care about statistics. Just go for your dreams.”

 

“But,” Yugyeom started, “I’d be like 25! Isn’t that a bit too old to go for your dreams?” he let out a bitter laugh.

 

“Cut the bullshit Yugyeom,” the said man froze at Bambam’s tired voice, “I’ve been your friend since we were 15. I can read you like a fucking book. What’s the _real_ reason you don’t want to audition?”

 

Yugyeom faltered. How was he going to say this? He just didn’t want to. But he knew Bambam wouldn’t like that answer. It was too...bland. “Uh,” Bambam looked at him expectantly and Yugyeom couldn't find the heart to lie to his best friend, “I just don’t want to be an idol. I want to stay here and just live my life normally.”

 

He waited for Bambam to berate him but it never came, “Oh,” Bambam whispered before scoffing, “You could've just said that from the beginning. I was beginning to think I had to bs some lines for a heart to heart that was gonna happen.”

 

Yugyeom was astonished. He didn’t...care? Relief suddenly washed over Yugyeom and he almost sagged onto the floor. Bambam was back to working on his video and didn’t see the mini breakdown Yugyeom had in the corner.

 

Wait, working?

 

Yugyeom shot up and practically shoved the older boy out of the chair. He was surprised as he gave a short yell before falling onto the bed placed next to it. Yugyeom triumphantly looked at Bambam and sat in the chair.

 

“What the hell, man?” Bambam rubbed his head. “I was trying to get some work done.”

 

“Yada yada yada,” Yugyeom waved him off, “I’ll edit the video Bammie, just go to sleep. You look like an extra from The Walking Dead. But asian.”

 

“Were any of the zombies there asian?”

 

“Oh my God go to sleep.”

 

“You started this not me!” Bambam brought the sheets over his body and turn to his side to stare at Yugyeom better while he was working.

 

“Oh no you won’t,” Yugyeom protested, “You’re going straight to sleep and getting the rest you need.”

 

“Whatever,” Bambam muttered off handedly but Yugyeom saw his eyes start to droop, exhaustion winning over and smiled softly.

 

“When you wake up, we can eat at the Thai restaurant around the corner that you love.”

 

Bambam smiled, “It reminds me of,” he yawned, closing his eyes, “home.”

 

Yugyeom stared at his best friend until his breaths even out then let the let the smile drop from his face.

 

_Of course. Leave it to Bambam to have 5 hours worth of editing to do._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

**eunWOO:** sk are straight confirmed

 

**Gyeomie:** hha no they’re as straight as my spine

 

**jungshook:** yikes buddy

**jungshook:** might want to check out your spine

 

**Gyeomie:** no i mean like uh straight as a door

 

**DKstuff:** don't know abt you guys but i dont think doors are fucking curved

 

**The8:** that's the smartest thing you’ve ever said

**The8:** congrats

 

**DKstuff:** thanks!

 

**Gyeomie:** no like I'm trying to say they’re gay as fuck but I can’t think of good ones

 

**JaeJae:** they’re as straight as a rainbow?

 

**The8:** ooh that's a good one

 

**DKstuff:** :(

 

**The8:** not better than DK’s smart line but getting there

 

**DKstuff:** :)

 

**Winwin:** wait

 

**MingMing:** is something wrong?

 

**Winwin:** if they are as straight as a rainbow (which isn't straight) then they're obv like gay or smth

 

**eunWOO:** I mean that was self explanatory

 

**Winwin:** but a rainbow is curvy

**Winwin:** AND ITS PRIDE COLORS

 

**JaeJae:** ohmygod winwin

 

**Winwin:** RAINBOWS ARE THE ULTIMATE SIGNS OF GAYS

 

**The8:** the god has spoken

**The8:** sorry dk my mind is blown

 

**DKstuff:** dude it's fine I can't wrap my head around this either

 

**Gyeomie:** so like stray kids are the ultimate gays

**Gyeomie:** I'm speechless

 

**Winwin:** it was right under our noses this whole time

 

**JaeJae:** I think I stopped breathing for a moment

 

**eunWOO:** I'm no match for the force of logic

**eunWOO:** winwin you won this round

 

**Winwin:** I feel light

**Winwin:** at that moment I had felt as though someone else spoke through me

 

**MingMing:** the truth spoke thru u winwin

**MingMing:** the truth

 

**Jungshook** : I highly regret making this chat rn

**Jungshook:** how to exit your own chat

 

**Winwin:** you can't run away from the truth jungkook

**Winwin:** it's not possible

 

**Jungshook:** holy shit you’re all high

 

**eunWOO:** maybe you're the high one jungkook

 

**Jungshook:** I-

**Jungshook:** I'm just not going to answer

 

**DKstuff:** are you a nonbeliever

**DKstuff:** HE IS THE NONBELIEVER

 

**Winwin:** wait

**Winwin:** I'm receiving signals

**Winwin:** abt the status of jungkook

 

**JaeJae:** he must be a nonbeliever

 

**Jungshook:** are u guys that bored with ur lives?

 

**Gyeomie:** SILENCE YOU FOOL

 

**Winwin:** it has spoken

**Winwin:** come near

 

**MingMing:** what has it said

 

**Winwin:** the one who ridicules you is the true nonbeliever

 

**eunWOO:** jungkook is the true nonbeliever of the gays

 

**Jungshook:** I'm just confused

 

**The8:** get off here you fiend

**The8** : u are true evil

 

**Jungshook:** uhhhhhh

**Jungshook:** I'll just come back when u guys aren’t weird

 

_Jungshook is offline_

 

**Gyeomie:** whew that took a while

 

**Winwin:** ikr

**Winwin:** I thought he would never cave in

 

**DKstuff:** like nonbeliever pfft

 

**The8:** but I really gotta applaud you winwin

**The8:** the rainbow thing was genius

 

**Winwin:** ikr haha i try

 

**doubleB:** so

**doubleB:** just woke up did i miss anything important

 

**MingMing:** not much

 

**JaeJae:** stray kids are rainbows

**JaeJae:** and i think yugyeom has a not straight back

**JaeJae:** and a not straight door

 

**doubleB:** I take it that i'll just go back to sleep then

**doubleB:** goodnight

 

**eunWOO:** it's 2pm

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**{the8} uploaded a new video: /reading hate comments ft winwin/**

 

“You know what my favorite thing to do in the world is?” Minghao asked Winwin, shuffling through his phone.

 

Winwin grinned, eyes crinkling, “I wonder what it is?” he teased towards the other chinese male.

 

“I mean,” Minghao started, “It totally has nothing to do with the title or anything. Of course not.” he drawled, sitting back in the worn out chair.

 

The NCT member looked up, scratching his head, “Wait, i thought it did have to do with the title of this video.” he whispered, as if it were a secret he wasn't supposed to share.

 

Minghao groaned, slapping his own cheeks lightly, “Why is everyone so stupid?”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Winwin had the phone this time; he was searching for a document he made last night full of all the hate comments he had gathered. (He might have written one or two of those as a joke but Minghao never had to know).

 

“Okay,” he called out as soon as he found the document, taking a quick glance at the other male who straightened up, “Are you ready to find out what your haters say about you?”

 

Minghao smiled tightly, “As ready as I’ll ever be I guess.”

 

“That's good,” Winwin said, “Have that mindset throughout the whole video.”

 

“Of course I will,” Minghao rolled his eyes, “These haters are probably like ten years old and don't understand anything about the world.”

 

Winwin tried to hide his smile, “Okay then Minghao. Number one,” he cleared his throat,

 

_“Your mullet is fucking ugly.”_

 

Minghao immediately frowned, slowly turning to Winwin, “So,uh, i think trying to make this video was a mistake,” he tried to grab the phone out of Winwin’s hands, “I think it's time for you to gO HOME!” he yelled, falling onto the ground.

 

Winwin was on the floor, encased in full blown laughter although Minghao didn’t find anything funny about it.

 

“I told Seokmin it was ugly but no, he said it was amazing so i kept it.” Minghao was fuming and ready to throw a tantrum on the ground.

 

Winwin wiped his tears away as they were forming, “But hey your mullet is kind of ugly.”

 

“Winwin!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Minghao was back in his chair, sipping a drink until a thought crossed his mind, “Wait, Winwin. Was my mullet the reason you laughed at me when we first met?”

 

Winwin sputtered, coughing loudly, “What, of course not.” the tips of his ears started to turn red.

 

“WINWIN!”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Moving on,” Winwin calles out cheerfully, ignoring the glare sent his way, “Let’s go to the next one!”

 

“You’re strangely enthusiastic about this,” Minghao suspiciously glanced at him, “Why are you so happy about this?”

 

Winwin chuckled, “I love seeing how creative some hate comments can get and, knowing you personally, there are a lot of things someone can hate on you for.”

 

Minghao choked on his drink and Winwin smiled, “Anyways, number two,

  


_Can you guys link the moment in the video when the guy opens his eyes. Thanks in advance!”_

  


“Aw,” Winwin started, smiling, “They seemed so nice about it. Like they actually didn’t know.”

 

Minghao was not happy. “My eyes are always open. How the fuck do they not see that? Like do they need glasses? I think they need glasses. My eyes are fucking huge like how can you NOT see them?”

 

“Bro we don't have eyes, we’re Asians.”

 

“IF I DON'T HAVE EYES, HOW CAN I SEE WINWIN? TELL ME!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Number 3,” Winwin called, scooting away from the other boy who was emitting dangerous vibes,

 

_“Go back to Asia you dumb fuck.”_

 

Minghao was silent for a few moments and words appeared next to his head.

 

_Haha he's thinking so hard about this_

 

Minghao looked confused and the camera zoomed in on his face before going back to normal.

 

“I'm in Asia though?” Minghao questioned after a long silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_You're so gay that you probably suck dick for a living_

 

Minghao tilted his head at this, “But I do YouTube for a living, duh?”

 

Winwin snorted, “So are you saying you're gay then or are you saying you just don't suck dick for a living?”

 

“I'M NOT GAY AND I DON'T SUCK DICK OH MY GOD WINWIN.”

 

Winwin put his hands up in defeat, “Just asking I mean I don't know which way you swing.”

 

“Besides,” Minghao started, “What guy would I even be able to attract?”

 

Winwin looked thoughtful, “A good friend of mine told me when you see a sexy guy to get his attention you just go,

 

Oh Daddy~”

 

“Get out Winwin.”

 

“I'M SORRY I COULDN'T PASS UP THE OPPORTUNITY.”

 

“GET OUT WINWIN I HATE YOU.”

 

“HAHAHAHAHA.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“But seriously Johnny and Taeyong told me it worked.”

 

“I'm not calling anyone daddy.”

 

“It was worth a try.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So like to show your love would you say saranGAY?”

 

“You know Winwin, this is the last time we are ever doing a video together.”

 

“No answer?”

 

“Die.”

 

“Ok.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You ARE gay though right?”

 

“Minghao?”

 

“Don’t ignore me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@DKstuff**  me trying to braid _@the8_ ’s hair.

  


**@the8** im being bullied here

 

**@MingMing** ur only getting what u deserve

  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

**@AussieChan** :(

 

_Comments are disabled for this post_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did chan put a sad face
> 
> i dont know it either
> 
> jkjk


	8. of boiling tea and why you hate me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down way too fast and then is resolved faster but not really and everyone is confused and the chapter just ends like that. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting for a long ass time this chapter was the most difficult to write bc its not crack or funny but next chapter will be so stay tuned lmao.
> 
> and for the one person that wanted more jungkook :) i hope this is what you wanted

**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

**doubleB:** ohmygod the bang chan just dm’ed me

**doubleB:** i thought you had to die to go to heaven

 

**MingMing:** apparently the fuck not

 

**Jungshook:** what did he say???

 

**doubleB:** he said he was wondering if there was room in the 97line chat for one more i think im crying

 

**Jungshook:** oh

 

**The8:** was the i think im crying part u or him lmao

 

**doubleB:** ME EXCEPT IM ACTUALLY CRYING

 

**Gyeomie:** woah guys i can hear bammie crying and squealing from the kitchen what happening

 

**Winwin:** read up

 

**Gyeomie:** holy shit who's cutting the fucking onions

**Gyeomie:** did he really?

**Gyeomie:** WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY

 

**JaeJae:** yeah what did you?

 

**doubleB:** i kinda just...left him on read

 

**DKstuff:** oh my fucking god u idiot answer him

 

**The8:** sjksjksjk he probably thinks u hate him

 

**doubleB:** okayokay brb

 

**Jungshook:** you better not have scared him away

 

**Gyeomie:** i bet u he did

 

_doubleB added TheRealChan to the groupchat_

 

**eunWOO:** what the f u c k did i just walk into

**TheRealChan:** uh hi?

 

**MingMing:** uh wow hi im gay

**MingMing:** i meant im mingyu fuck hi!

 

**TheRealChan:** ill uh keep that in mind?

 

**MingMing:** pls dont

 

**Jungshook:** pls do

 

**eunWOO:** so idk whats going but hi im cha eunwoo and welcome to the 97line chat

**eunWOO:** a lot of ppl here are weird so just ignore them

 

**TheRealChan:** dont worry i ignore most of my members im a pro at this

 

**Gyeomie:** wow i like you already.

 

**The8:** the tea is exceptionally good today

**The8:** oops wrong chat

 

**JaeJae:** still works

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_JUNGSHOOK LIVE STREAMING NOW: PLAYING MYSTERIES OF THE PRESENT_ **

 

“HI GUYS!” Jungkook enthusiastically yelled to the screen, jumping on his comfy chair and rolling to his gaming desk.

 

“A lot of you guys requested play Mysteries of the Present and you know I suck at Murder Mysteries so I guess you wanted to see me suffer!” he grinned and clicked an icon on his computer, “But I’m alright with that. You guys are my precious fans.”

 

He frowned for a moment as the game began to load, “To be honest with you, I haven’t been in the best mood the past few days. We got a new member in a 97 line group chat a few days ago and I should be happy but,” he tilted his head to look at the rush of comments coming in, “Who is he? Oh i can’t say but he’s super sweet!” He forced a smile on his face. “You’ll love him.”

 

Jungkook sighed to himself, entering his name into the game, “Trust me, you’ll love him.” he repeated, mumbling.

 

~~~~~

 

“WHAT THE FUCK? BUT I LOCKED THE CLUB DOORS; HOW DID HE KILL SAMUEL?” Jungkook raged, almost breaking his computer in anger.

 

It had been 30 minutes since he started playing the game and things were going downhill. The murderer had killed half of the detectives on his case and just added one more to the list; Jungkook’s trusted detective and best friend, Samuel.

 

“I can’t believe you've done this.” Jungkook whispered, looking for an exit out of the club to usher people out of before the murderer strikes again, “This is what I get for using the fucking bathroom.”

 

“But this gives us a clue guys,” Jungkook realized grabbing the guest list, “Only guests were allowed in here meaning the man must’ve been invited!” he suddenly froze, “But only people from the police agency were invited and that means either someone here is working with the murderer...or is the murderer.”

 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Nonononono,” Jungkook’s avatar, Charles, ran into the conference room, “Please don't tell me they took my little sister.”

 

Jungkook let out a whine upon entering and seeing a picture of his little sister on the board, next to a big red missing sign. His character in the game wailed and fell to the floor in tears and Jungkook himself was tearing up, “Fuck man, this game is making me feel so many things.”

 

In the game, Charles spoke, “No matter what I will find the murderer and I promise I will kill him before my very own eyes for everything he’s done.”

 

The screen faded to black.

 

~~~~~~~~

The comment section exploded when Jungkook’s character had woken up due to a strange noise. Jungkook glanced at the comments and saw majority of them yelling at him to go the guest room.

 

“The guest room? OK OK i got it stop spamming me it’s gonna lag at this rate!” Jungkook exclaimed, lightheartedly, moving his character to the empty guest room.

 

As he walked into the room, he noticed the lights were on in the closet. “What the hell?” Jungkook whispered, walking and opening that door.

 

Tied to the side of the closet was Charles’s sister. Jungkook gasped and went to untie her, “Does this mean the murderer is in this fucking house? Oh no no no catch me yeeting out of here.” he shivered in fear.

 

The sister started mumbling, “no...don't touch me… please don't hurt me.” she begged. Charles gasped and took a step back in shock, only to collide with a table.

 

Letting out a manly yell, he grabbed onto the sides and hoisted himself back up where he could easily read the stacks of paper on the desk. Jungkook had a bad feeling about it and he made it known, “I swear to god if there’s a jump scare I’m leaving youtube forever and living under a bridge.”

 

“Lisa,” Charles called to his little sister, “Lisa what is all of this?” he picked up morbid messages detailing murder actions.

 

Jungkook gasped, leaning in closer, “Yes Lisa and why the fuck are you here?” the suspense was killing him and he couldn’t stand it.

 

Lisa whimpered, “Stop playing with me Charlie,” she used her nickname for him, “You killed them all Charlie...you killed them all.”

 

At that, there was a bang and the screen turned off,

 

“What the f u c k.”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Jungkook stared at the blank screen, contemplating his life choices. “Well, guess who’s not sleeping tonight? I wonder if Taehyung is up for a sleepover...” he pondered.

 

~~~~~~~~

  
  


**_{two days later}_ **

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

**Private Chat**

 

**Jungshook:** hey chan

**Jungshook:** :)

 

**TheRealChan:** hm? :)

 

**Jungshook:** i have some interesting news to tell you.

~~~~~~~~~

**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

**TheRealChan:** wow thanks guys

 

_TheRealChan has left the groupchat_

 

**eunWOO:** why do i always come on at the shittiest times?

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**@TheRealChan** some people you thought you could trust but wow the internet does hide true personalities, doesn’t it?

**@AussieFelix** dude what’s up?

 

**@Woojin** chan? You okay?

 

**@straykidzlyfe**  wow who hurt my bby chan? They’re dead istg

 

**@jungshook** :)

 

**@yugbam101** what the fuck did i wake up to

 

~~~~~~~~~

**Private Chat**

 

**Jungshook:** hey dk

**Jungshook:** i have some spicy things to tell you

 

**DKstuff:** ooh what is it

 

**Jungshook:** :)

 

~~~~~~~~~

**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

**DKstuff:** yeET

 

**Winwin:** eww weirdo

 

_DKstuff has left the groupchat_

 

**Winwin:** woah i swear i have nothing to do with this

~~~~~~~~~

 

**@DKstuff** Idols? And us? Be friends??? :( please don't make me laugh

  
  


**@yugbam101** woah what's going on?!?

 

**@eunWOO** dk? What the fuck?

 

**@xxxholicfan** that seems a bit harsh…

 

**@shookcamel** idol? Who? I'm confused?

 

**@MingMing** _@Dkstuff_ don't have to be a dick about it though

 

**@jungshook** :)

~~~~

 

**@Woojin** sometimes fate leads us to different roads and we have to accept that _@TheRealChan_

 

**yugbam101** :(

 

~~~~~~

**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

**Jungshook:** bye bitches

 

_Jungshook has left the groupchat_

 

**Gyeomie:** i think something bad probably happened

 

**The8:** no shit fucking sherlock

~~~~~~

 

**@TheRealChan** I hope in another life we may have been friends.

 

_Comments disabled_

 

~~~~~

 

**@the8** me too.

 

_Comments disabled_

 

~~~~~~~

 

**@gyeomie** dm _@woojin_

 

_Comments disabled_

 

~~~~~

 

**@yugbam101** what is up with disabled comments is this a new fucking trend? Also what the fuck is happening everyone was so happy! What is this stupid crappy fanfiction-like underdeveloped c l i c h é plot line? YOU GUYS ARE IN YOUR 20S GROW THE FUCK UP AND STOP BEING PETTY. I'm so angry you can be friends with whoever regardless of if they're an idol or a goddamn prostitute. Ugh (ps please become friends I'm about to cry if you don't like I even dedicated a whole wall to posters of 97liners even Chan and Woojin because I'm trash and rambling but PLEASE!)

 

**@cootiepie** fucking preach I'm seething rn

 

**@killthedead** fucking someone is making sense in this mess

 

**@gurllll** a whole wall like goddamn _@yugbam101_

 

**@yugbam101** omg I'm so embarrassed my friend took my phone and wrote that entire ted talk up there but it's not like he was wrong or anything I'm just very embarrassed and like do I actually sound like that bc none of you guys said anything so I cri man. (Also I'm not deleting that message by my friend bc they need to see how they're acting and change a few things).

 

**@gurllll** so you don't have a whole wall dedicated to 97line? _@yugbam101_

 

**@yugbam101** no but I wish fam _@gurllll_

 

**@ilovehyung** I mean that message hella sounds like you tho but I might be trippin

 

~~~~~~~

 

**Private Chat**

 

**@woojin** what

 

**@gyeomie** I want us to be friends

 

**@woojin** listen we're 21

**@woojin** we have to be mature about this

 

**@gyeomie** thats why I asked to do this privately

 

**@woojin** but if you were more mature we wouldn't even have to do this

 

**@gyeomie** oh ok

 

**@gyeomie** can we be friends

 

**@woojin** ohmygod

 

**@gyeomie** I even asked this time!

 

**@woojin** no

 

**@gyeomie** why not?

**@gyeomie** (still being nice abt it)

 

**@woojin** bc we're idols

 

**@gyeomie** so…

 

**@woojin** so we can't be hanging out together

 

**@gyeomie** I'm waiting for a valid excuse that we can't be friends

 

**@woojin** we can't do this

 

**@gyeomie** idols have friends that aren't idols

 

**@woojin** yugyeom we’re a new group

**@woojin** if rumors get out…

 

**@gyeomie** but wouldn’t it be more profitable?

**@gyeomie** popular youtubers talking about stray kids? bam more money

 

**@woojin** listen i have nothing against YOU

**@woojin** but i dont like the others

 

**@gyeomie** what why?

 

**@woojin** you won’t say would you?

 

**@gyeomie** no i dont share secrets

 

**@woojin** ironic because some of yall pay no mind to it

**@woojin** are you free rn?

 

**@gyeomie** yeah why

 

**@woojin** let’s meet up and i’ll tell you

**@woojin** everything

 

**@gyeomie** you were wildin out about rumors bc i said i wanted to text and now you want to meet up?

**@gyeomie** i mean im not complaining but ???

 

~~~~~~

 

**@jungshook** a fan made this for me and im soft~

**@doubleB** that’s ironic it really shows how much of a two faced bitch you are _@jungshook_

 

**@jungshook** if only a fan could make one that shows how much of a shitty person you are :) _@doubleB_

 

**@jungkookisdad** what? tea? im ready.

 

**@snapped** who’s exposing who? send all of the tea

 

**@doubleB** im starting to wonder if anyone taught you respect? _@jungshook_

 

**@jungshook** im starting to wonder if anyone taught you basic morals dick _@doubleB_

 

~~~~~~

 

**@jungshook** i wonder why _@doubleB_ thinks he’s better than me when i have so much shit against him :)

**@doubleB** no please jungkook you promised not to say that’s going way too far _@jungshook_

 

**@jungshook** oh fuck bammie i didn’t mean that when i said ‘shit’ hold on _@doubleB_

 

**@yugbam101** why do I have the feelings things just really escalated?

 

~~~~~~~

  


**Private Chat**

 

**@jungshook** bammie?

**@jungshook** i wasn’t gonna spill ‘the secret’ if thats what you thought.

**@jungshook** i would never

 

**@doubleB** how would i fucking know

**@doubleB** you seem to be spilling shit left and right and breaking up friendships and acting like a damn shitty person if i do say so myself

**@doubleB** so tell me jungkook how was i supposed to know?

 

**@jungshook** bc what you told me has nothing to do with the drama

 

**@doubleB** and what is this drama you speak of?

**@doubleB** bc it seems like only you, dk, and chan know and all of you wont FUCKING ANSWER ME.

**@doubleB** HOW CAN I JUDGE YOU IF I DON’T KNOW WHAT WE’RE FIGHTING ABOUT?

 

**@jungshook** do you want the truth?

**@jungshook** it because all of you have fucking twisted morals

**@jungshook** i was the one that made the gc why did you fucking add him without my permission

 

**@doubleB** you started all of the drama because of that?

 

**@jungshook** no its because after you fucking added chan i seem like the dirt at the bottom of your shoe. i started the fucking gc to be friends but all of you guys are too busy sucking some idols dick to care? What am i supposed to do then huh? I told Chan what you guys were doing, that it probably wasn’t for the friendship.

 

**@doubleB** jungkook

 

**@jungshook** NO FUCKING LET ME FINISH

**@jungshook** friendships in this industry are all calculated dont you know? I bet you dont even notice it but you all do it. Think about how many views something will have if i collab with this person or if i take a photo with this person? The only person that doesn’t seem to have that mindset is eunwoo.

**@jungshook** but i wanted something REAL. i don’t have any fucking friends because of being a youtuber and my old friends only want me for my money. And thats how you guys are treated chan. Like some object to get easy cash with. It fucking disgusts me.

 

**@doubleB** jungkook i think you need to calm down

**@doubleB** your taking this way too far

 

**@jungshook** what the fuck do you mean? Is saying the truth going too far nowadays?

 

**@doubleB** jungkook are you at home right now? I can get a taxi really fast you sound really high strung

 

**@jungshook** stop fucking pitying me

@jungshook:you just want to get on my good side and stop the drama huh? Its looking pretty bad for your clean reputation isnt it?

 

**@doubleB** you dont even know what your saying anymore jungkook your just spewing out hate to make yourself feel better

 

**@jungshook** I’VE FELT LIKE UTTER SHIT THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND NO ONE CARED TO CHECK UP ON ME. IS IT WRONG THAT I WANT FRIENDS? IS IT WRONG THAT I WANT TO BE HAPPY?

 

**@doubleB** you dont have to take away other people’s happiness though. In the end, it wont make you any happier.

 

**@jungshook** i just warned chan of how horrible you guys can be its his problem if he felt sad about it

 

**@doubleB** wait then what did you tell dk? He’s acting like a prick

 

**@jungshook** i told him how i felt about everything. I fucking opened up to him and guess what? He hates me and chan now. Can you fucking believe what happens when you try to have friends?

 

**@doubleB** im sorry for adding chan without your permission okay? That i will apologize for. I apologize for the way i’ve been treating you in the group chat okay? But i will not apologize and justify your actions towards us and chan

**@doubleB:** nomatter how lonely you were, you DO NOT blame other people and take it out on them. The only person you should’ve blamed was dk and yourself.

 

**@jungshook** i never stopped blaming myself. I blame myself for every small fucking thing. I fucking hate it. I dont want to blame myself anymore

 

**@doubleB** pls jungkook im not a therapist i dont know what to say

 

**@jungshook** i dont want a fucking therapist i want a friend

 

**@doubleB** and i want to be your friend. We all do. I think you just misunderstood DK okay? He always rants to me about how much he loves everyone, even you

 

**@jungshook** really?

 

**@doubleB** yeah he does

**@doubleB** also jungkook?

 

**@jungshook** ?

 

**@doubleB** what is jin to you? Namjoon or hoseok? Yoongi and taehyung? Especially jimin?

**@doubleB** bc u said u didnt have friends so what are they?

 

**@jungshook** wait uh i meant like

 

**@doubleB** they wont be very happy to hear about that now would they? I have yoongi on speedial~

 

**@jungshook** WAIT HOLD UP BAMBAM HAHA IT DOESNT NEED TO GO THAT FAR HAHAHA pls dont call yoongi he’ll kill me

 

**@doubleB** i cant hear you over the sound of tea boiling

 

**@jungshook** you know i was in a self pitying mood and i wanted to complain about life just to hear you say you care about me okay they are my friends

 

**@doubleB** I GOTCHA THERE BITCH BET YOU WEREN’T EXPECTING THAT

 

**@jungshook** can we just go back to the ‘everyone hates me thing’?

 

**@doubleB** no because it has been proven invalid mwahaha

 

**@jungshook** but really im sorry

**@jungshook** and i know its just a word and it probably doesnt mean much but i am

**@jungshook** can we have another shot at this whole friendship thing?

 

**@doubleB** oh kookie of course but you need to apologize to everyone for uh you know fucking up? Having you seen all of the news articles like ‘youtubers cause rookie idol to pursue suicide instead of music?’

 

**@jungshook** thats a fucked up title was that allkpop

 

**@doubleB** yeah it was lol ppl are telling them to take it down

 

**@jungshook** but even if i apologize would they want to be friends with me?

 

**@doubleB** yes they would but i think theyre really angry at the moment so no

**@doubleB** but i have a plan

 

**@jungshook** i guess i deserve that anger

 

**@doubleB** jungkook you’re a great friend

**@doubleB** but jealousy can turn anyone into a bitch

 

**@jungshook** thank you kunpimook

 

**@doubleB** ew fuck nvm im not forgiving you

 

**@jungshook** S U F F E R  K U N P I M O O K

 

**@doubleB** grrr

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

**[memes are conspiracy theories]**

 

_doubleB added jungshook into the groupchat_

 

_doubleB added DKstuff into the groupchat_

 

**doubleB:** permission to add woojin and chan?

 

**Jungshook:** mhm

 

_doubleB added TheRealChan_

 

_doubleB added Woojin_

 

**doubleB:** listen up bitches i dont give a fuck if you have schedules or shit to do tomorrow 1pm my house fucking got it?

**doubleB:** ALL OF YOU

 

**Gyeomie:** bammie?

 

**doubleB:** its fucking bambam to yall hoes

**doubleB:** tomorrow we’re all gonna have a nice long ‘lets get together and love each other bc everything was one big misunderstanding by an anxiety ridden 21 year old boy who needs love’ talk ok?

 

**Woojin:** well i guess our meetings canceled then yugyeom

 

**TheRealChan:** Why did you add me back?

**TheRealChan:** oh thats why nevermind

 

**DKstuff:** misunderstanding? I thought we were all acting like we hated each other to fool the media???

**Dkstuff:** im confused

 

**eunWOO:** wait whats going on???

 

**doubleB:** wait what

 

**TheRealChan:** wait so you guys dont hate me?

 

**JaeJae:** why would we?

 

**TheRealChan:** dk told me!

 

**DKstuff:** hold up i thought this whole thing was a joke

 

**JaeJae:** and why would you think that???

 

**DKstuff:** bc jungkook told ME that?

 

**Jungshook:** dude i told you i wanted to die

 

**DKstuff:** yeah we say that to each other all the time!

**DKstuff:** i thought it was a joke sjksjksjsk

 

**Jungshook:** than what about all the other shit i told you

 

**DKstuff:** i thought you were joking about that too?

 

**MingMing:** jesus fuck

 

**Woojin:** i am confusion

 

**Jungshook:** ohmygod dk

 

**doubleB:** this is what i get for trying to fix shit

**doubleB:** tomorrow is gonna be...interesting

 

**Winwin:** and i thought NCT was bad

 

**The8:** wow im really not sober enough for this

 

_The8 has changed the groupchat name to [we are living proof that humanity is failing]_

 

**eunWOO:** how fitting

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the tea might be a little confusing so here's a run down:
> 
> jungkook told chan they probably only want to be friends with him for money and hate him
> 
> jungkook told dk how he was feeling (i wont explain clearly what he said bc its a secret) and that if they told chan they all hated him it would be a joke and dk took it as a joke
> 
> dk told chan they all hated him thinking it was part of the joke and that jungkook actually wanted him to say that.
> 
> cue the entire world fucking up in the span of 5 days. 
> 
> next chapter: they all meet up, have some fun, and get introduced to the world of fanfiction by chan.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, first chapter done. If you guys like this you can leave kudos or comments (if you want).  
> I hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic.  
> ps. you can leave constructive critism you want. ill gladly take it  
> another thing, does anybody have any videos or guides i can watch to get to know Astro and NCT better?  
> Id appreciate it thanks ^^


End file.
